IDIOT
by skybaby1504
Summary: Park Jimin dan Min yoongi dan cerita masa lalu mereka yang membuat kenangan muncul kembali kepermukaan. BL. Dom!Yoon Sub!Jim. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah!" lelaki itu jatuh dan meringis ketika merasakan panas yang luar biasa pada pahanya akibat kopi yang baru saja ia beli tumpah karena seseorang menabrak dirinya. Walaupun masih terlindungi dengan celana bahan, namun tetap saja kopi panas yang tumpah. Ia merintih kesakitan dan berniat mencaci seseorang yang menabraknya jika saja mata tajam itu tidak mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Kau! Sekertaris Min! Kau kemanakan matamu ketika berjalan!" tanya lelaki itu sangar sambil mencoba berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang terkena kopi.

Pria itu hanya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam dan menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Idiot."

.

.

.

 _SkyBaby1504 present.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

IDIOT

"Sekertaris Park, mana berkas yang harus di persentasikan nanti?" Direktur Kim. Pemilik perusahaan GALAXY itu bertanya pada sekertaris pribadi yang sudah hampir 5 tahun bekerja dengannya. Lelaki itu membenarkan letak dasinya yang agak sedikit miring dan juga memperhatikan penampilannya dengan setelan jas berwarna abu misty yang terlihat mahal.

"Sudah saya siapkan semuanya di meja anda Direktur." Jawab lelaki yang dipanggil sekertaris Park itu tenang.

Direktur Kim berbalik dan menanyakan penampilannya kepada sekertarisnya. "Bagaimana penampilanku? Apakah ada yang kurang?" tanyanya sambil memutar badan, tidak lupa memberi gerakan seperti menembak dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sekertaris Park memutar matanya malas. Kebiasaan direkturnya yang suka melakukan hal-hal aneh‒menurutnya‒itu sudah biasa. "Saya rasa akan lebih menarik jika Direktur menyematkan korsase kecil di bagian atas dada." Jawabnya sambil berusaha membuat direkturnya tidak curiga.

Direktur Kim sedikit berpikir sambil memandang cerminnya. Ia mengambil korsase kecil bunga mawar berwarna hijau muda di laci aksesorisnya dan menyematkannya di tempat yang di sarankan sekertarisnya itu. Dan _voila_! Sang Direktur tersenyum puas atas saran sekertarisnya.

"Park Jimin, hari ini kau terlihat sangat cantik!" puji sang Direktur sambil memegang kedua lengan sekertarisnya dan tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Di kecupnya pipi gembil sang sekertaris dengan gemas.

"Ya! Kim Namjoon! Aku ini lelaki. Le-la-ki!" sekertaris lelaki yang bernama lengkap Park Jimin itu terkejut dan relfek menjitak kepala Direkturnya.

"Aouh, Park Jimin. Aku hanya bercanda! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku keras sekali? Ya ya kau seorang lelaki, tapi kau seorang _carrier_ , ingat? Ishh sakit sekali.." Namjoon mengelus-elus kepalanya sambil menggerutu.

Jimin hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya, "Kebiasaan burukmu itu tak pernah hilang _hyung_. Sudah ku bilang dari awal jangan macam-macam denganku atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya. Aku tahu aku seorang _carrier_ , tapi bukan berarti aku lemah." Jimin mengambil tas dan beberapa dokumen perusahaan dari atas meja pribadi Direkturnya. "Ayo lekas, jangan kau kira menjadi Direktur kau bisa melakukan hal seenaknya _hyung_." Kata Jimin sambil melenggang pergi dari apartemen Namjoon.

...

Sebuah mobil Audi berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan Namjoon. Jimin keluar dari kursi kemudi dan membukakan pintu untuk Direkturnya, namun pada saat ingin membuka pintu bagian belakang, tangannya di tahan oleh Namjoon. "Kali ini aku yang menyetir, kau duduk dengan manis saja."

"Dibelakang?" tanya Jimin polos.

"Di sampingku, bodoh. Kau kira aku supirmu."

Jimin hanya tersenyum lucu dan mengangguk patuh kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. "sekali-kali tidak ada salahnya seorang Direktur melayani sekertarisnya bukan?"

Namjoon tersenyum penuh teka-teki. "Kau.. ingin kulayani seperti apa, Nona Park yang cantik?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada menggoda sambil mencolek bawah dagu Jimin.

Jimin menghela napas panjang dan menghapus jejak tangan Namjoon dari dagunya. "Kau benar-benar harus menikah, _hyung_. Dan berhenti memperlakukanku seperti wanita." Ia geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya! Tanganku tidak sekotor itu Park!" jawab Namjoon ketus.

"Aku serius _hyung_ , kau benar-benar harus segera menikah."

"Aku belum siap. Dan juga..." JImin menoleh dan melihat wajah Namjoon dari samping. Rahang yang tegas serta hidung yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mancung namun menarik, rambut berwarna coklat kayu, dan mata yang sedikit sayu itu terlihat sangat sempurna. "Kau tau alasannya, Jim."

Jimin menghela napas pendek. "Justru itu _hyung-nim_ , kau harus segera mencari penggantinya. Itu akan lebih baik daripada kau terus menebar feromon terhadap semua karyawan, oh mungkin semua wanita dan pria di dunia ini kalau boleh ku bilang." Ia menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. "Lagipula, sepertinya tidak akan ada wanita ataupun pria cantik yang menolak lamaranmu kok."

Namjoon tersenyum, ia memutar kemudi untuk menepi dan kemudian berhenti. "Ada kok." Jawabnya singkat.

"Siapa?"

"Kau."

Jimin menatap Namjoon tanpa ekspresi. "Jangan bercanda. Dan berhenti mengatakan hal-hal konyol seperti itu!"

Namjoon tertawa kencang, hingga bahunya ikut naik turun.

"Astaga Namjoon _hyung_ , aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika sekertarismu bukan aku." JImin menepuk jidatnya dan menggeleng heran. Dan Namjoon pun masih tertawa tanpa suara. "Ya! Sudah, Kau mau apa?" Namjoon menghentikan tawanya dan menghapus jejak air mata dari tepi matanya. "Yang biasa, ukuran large, ekstra caramel."

"Hmm, baiklah."

* * *

"Kali ini kita akan bekerjasama dengan perusahaan GALAXY, Direktur Kim. Mereka menawarkan kerjasama yang cukup baik. Hasil keuntungannya akan dibagi 50:50"

"Hmm, baiklah. Kapan mereka akan datang untuk mempersentasikannya?" tanya Direktur Kim pada sekertarisnya.

"Mereka bilang akan datang pukul 9 pagi." Jawab sekertaris Min santai sambil memainkan smartphonenya.

"Sepagi itu?" tanya Diretkur Kim sambil menguap dan berjalan ke arah dapur. "Ku kira sore nanti, dia menelponku semalam soalnya."

"Eoh? Tapi sekertarisnya bilang jam 9 pagi, apa ada perubahan?" sekertaris Min balik bertanya sambil memasang tampang bodoh. "Seharusnya kalau ingin merubah jam rapat dia memberitahuku dulu dong."

Direktur Kim tersenyum tipis dan menuangkan pancake dengan toping madu yang masih hangat keatas dua piring kecil sambil membawanya ke meja makan. "Kau seperti tidak tau sekertarisnya saja, Yoongi-ya." Ia mengambil pisau kecil dan garpu. "Kau di kerjai. Tau?"

Min Yoongi. Sekertaris dari Direktur perusahaan CLOVER, Kim Seokjin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya terkejut dan merasa di bodohi. Suara yang mengusik tampang bodohnya adalah ketika layar smartphonenya tertulis GAME OVER.

"Ah! Sial!"

.

.

.

"Jin Hyung! Aku keluar dulu." Kata Yoongi sambil menghela napasnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Seokjin yang masih berkutat dengan dapur bertanya. Lelaki itu sedang membuat saus yang terbuat dari beberapa bahan yang dia ambil di kulkas. Hari ini ia bertekad untuk membawa bekal sendiri untuk di kantornya nanti.

"Ke kedai kopi biasa. Kau mau nitip apa Hyung?" Yoongi berjalan mendekat ke arah dapur, ia mengambil beberapa buah strawberry segar dari dalam kulkas. Dan memakannya dalam satu kali suapan besar.

"Aku titip Green tea saja, dan.. oh juga tiramisu dan croisant cokelat satu."

"Ada lagi?" satu lagi suapan besar strawberry masuk kedalam mulut Yoongi.

"Ya! Min Yoongi! Habisakan dulu yang ada di mulutmu baru berbicara!" Seokjin menutup mulut Yoongi dengan tangannya. Yoongi berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Seokjin dan berbicara dengan mulut penuh berisi dengan strawberry. "Ya! Habiskan makananmu dulu!" Seokjin tersenyum jahil.

"Haahh.." Yoongi menghirup napas dalam-dalam setelah kurang lebih 1 menit Seokjin menutup mulutnya dan membuat ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik."Sudah habis hyung! Puas kau."

Seokjin nyengir, matanya terlihat semakin kecil dan membentuk bulan sabit yang lucu. "Sudah sana cepat, aku mau green tea hangat saja. Oh, dan juga aku mau croisant yang masih hangat."

"Baiklah. Tunggu 15 menit Direktur Kim yang terhormat." Ucap Yoongi formal sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

* * *

Pagi itu di kedai kopi ARMY lumayan ramai, banyak pegawai kantoran dan anak sekolah yang hendak berangkat berhenti sejenak hanya sekedar untuk mengisi perut mereka sebelum mengawali hari.

Bunyi bel yang memang sengaja di gantung di atas pintu masuk untuk menandakan kedatangan tamu terus saja berbunyi tak berhenti. Park Jimin, salah satu pelanggan yang selalu datang ke kedai ini masuk dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa. Tubuh minimalis yang pernah bermimpi sebagai model internasional itu masuk dan langsung antri menuju kasir untuk membeli pesanan Direktur dan dirinya. Suasana di kedai itu ramai, suara berisik khas obrolan pagi hari menjadi lantunan musik semangat mengawali hari.

"Selamat datang, selamat pagi Jimin." Sapa sang pria di balik meja kasir dengan senyum.

Jimin membalas senyumannya. "Pagi _hyung_. Aku pesan seperti biasa tapi kali ini aku ingin tambahan sandwich salmon 2."

"Baik. Pesanan Jiminie seperti biasa ditambah sandwich salmon 2!" pria di balik mesin kasir itu sedikit berteriak kepada rekannya untuk menyiapkan pesanan Jimin. "Nah, totalnya jadi 20ribu won, Jimin-ah."

Jimin menyerahkan sebuah kartu kredit berwarna hitam kepada pria kasir tersebut. " _hyung_ , siapa yang jadi barista hari ini?" tanya JImin. Bukannya mendapat jawaban, sang pria di balik meja kasir tersebut hanya melirikkan matanya sambil sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya kepada orang dia maksud. Jimin melirik sekilas, senyumnya merekah ketika melihat siapa pria di balik apron coklat yang sedang menyiapkan pesanannya. "Ahh.. Seulong _hyung_.." ucapnya pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Seulong-ah! Dapat salam dari Jiminie!" teriakan itu sukses membuat mata Jimin melotot tajam ke arah si pria kasir. Matanya yang kecil membesar maksimal dan terlihat sangat lucu. "Ya! Lee Changmin! Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Jimin kesal. Sedangkan pria di balik kasir yang bernama Changmin itu hanya tersenyum geli, dia tahu kalau Jimin diam-diam sering memperhatikan 'adik' nya itu.

"Berhenti meneriakiku dan cepat tulis nama Kim Namjoon disini." Changmin menyerahkan sebuah Ipad kepada Jimin. Lelaki itu menulis nama Direkturnya dengan perasaan malu dan kesal yang bercampur aduk. Bibirnya tak henti mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk Changmin, pipinya sudah seperti tertutup blush on warna pink dan nampaknya sudah tak bisa tersamarkan lagi. Dia benar-benar malu. "Sudah? Silakan menunggu pesanannya di sebelah sana ya Jiminie." Changmin mempersilakan Jimin bergeser menuju meja tunggu, namun Jimin tahu dari senyum yang di tampakkan Changmin adalah senyum jahil yang selalu ingin membuatnya malu.

Jimin menggeserkan tubuhnya dengan malas, ia malu bila bertatapan langsung dengan Seulong hyungnya. Apalagi Seulong tahu jika ia menyukainya.

''Hai Jiminie, selamat pagi. Ini pesananmu, dan ini Americano mu oh iya aku juga menambahkan satu ekstra sandwich salmon untuk makan siangmu nanti." Seulong menyerahkan sebuah kantong berwarna coklat kedepan Jimin, dan sukses membuat wajah Jimin lagi-lagi memerah padam.

"Gomawo, hyung." Jawab Jimin sambil mengambil kantong coklat tersebut. Dia membawa pesanan Direkturnya dengan tangan sebelah kiri dan Americano nya di tangan sebelah kanan lalu membalikkan badannya untuk segera keluar dari kedai kopi tersebut. Namun sesaat ketika ia hendak keluar, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia segera melihat jam dengan layar sentuh di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kim Namjoon. Tulisan itu membuat ia tak memperhatikan jalan karena ia yakin bos nya pasti mengkhawatirkannya.

30 menit hanya untuk membeli 2 buah kopi dan 2 sarapan adalah waktu yang sangat lama dan Jimin menyadari itu, lelaki itu terlalu asyik memperhatikan pria sang pujaan hati sampai-sampai ia lupa akan keberadaan Direkturnya yang menunggu di mobil mewahnya. Ia tergesa-gesa sampai tidak sadar ada seseorang didepannya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kedai kopi tersebut ketika ia hendak keluar.

"Ah!" lelaki itu jatuh dan meringis ketika merasakan panas yang luar biasa pada pahanya akibat kopi yang baru saja ia beli tumpah karena seseorang menabrak dirinya. Walaupun masih terlindungi dengan celana bahan, namun tetap saja kopi panas yang tumpah. Ia merintih kesakitan dan berniat mencaci seseorang yang menabraknya jika saja mata tajam itu tidak mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Kau! Sekertaris Min! Kau kemanakan matamu ketika berjalan!" tanya lelaki itu sangar sambil mencoba berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang terkena kopi.

Pria itu hanya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam dan menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Idiot."

"Siapa yang kau panggil idiot hah! Ishh.. panas.." rintih Jimin kesakitan. lelaki itu mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya pada celana bahannya.

"Jimin-ah! _Are you okay_?" Seulong dengan cepat segera datang dengan kain bersih ketika tidak sengaja melihat Jimin jatuh dan kopinya tumpah. "Bersihkan celanamu dulu di toilet sana, aku akan memberikan ini ke Namjoon di mobilnya."

Jimin mengangguk, ia mencoba berdiri tetapi kopi yang tumpah itu benar-benar terasa panas membakar pahanya sehingga ia agak kesulitan berdiri. Changmin yang kebetulan sedang tidak bertugas segera membantu Jimin memapah tubuhnya. "Kau sekertaris Min, entah kesalahan apa yang aku buat pagi hari ini sehingga kau membuatku seperti ini." Jimin menatap tajam Sekertaris Min penuh dengan rasa dendam, jika tadi wajahnya memerah karena malu-malu jatuh cinta, kali ini wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa perih dan panas yang tak kunjung mereda.

"Jimin-ah!" suara Namjoon yang baru saja datang membuat Jimin mengangkat wajah menatap Direkturnya. Masih berpegangan dengan Changmin, Jimin mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Direkturnya tersebut. "Ya! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada khawatir.

Jimin menghela napas kesal. "Siapa suruh menelponku pada saat aku sedang sibuk hyung!" teriaknya kencang.

Dua pria di belakang Namjoon. Sekertaris Min dan Im Seulong kaget mendengar suara Jimin yang begitu nyaring, berbeda dengan Namjoon yang tampak sudah terbiasa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah? Mana aku tahu kau sedang sibuk Park Jimin." Jawab Namjoon tenang, walaupun sedikit ada nada kesal dalam kalimatnya.

"Aargh! _Molla_!" katanya garang sebelum lelaki itu pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Maaf Direktur Kim." Sekertaris Min mengeluarkan suara. "Itu.. salah saya, saya tidak sengaja menabrak Sekertaris Park ketika ia hendak keluar kedai." Jelasnya sopan.

Namjoon menoleh. "Ah, kau Yoongi." Namjoon tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Yoongi. "Seharusnya kau meminta maaf padanya, bukan padaku."

"Ta- tapi.."

Namjoon memotong. "Aku harus segera ke kantor untuk memeriksa proposal yang Jimin kerjakan untuk persentasi dengan perusahaanmu nanti sore. Aku titip Jimin, kalau kau mau meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah padanya, ku sarankan belikan dia obat gel penghilang rasa panas dan berikan padanya. Dia tidak mungkin semeledak itu jika dia tidak benar-benar merasa kesal."

"O-oh baiklah." Jawab Yoongi sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi aku titip Jimin. Hyungdeul, terima kasih kopinya, aku pergi." Pamit Namjoon sebelum pergi ke kantor.

"Yoongi-ya, kalau kau mau mencari apotek ada di blok seberang. Memang agak sedikit jauh" Seulong menunjukkan jalan. "Kau membawa mobil kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yoongi mengangguk. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah toilet di pojok ruangan. Ia bertanya dalam hati apakah lelaki itu baik-baik saja atau malah pingsan di dalam. "Seulong Hyung, apa kau sibuk?" tanya Yoongi kemudian.

Seulong mengangguk, "Kau lihat saja berapa orang yang berjejer di garis kasir akibat insiden ini. Maaf Yoongi-ya"

" _It's ok_. Aku pergi sendiri. Tapi tolong lihat kedaan Jimin di dalam sana, aku takut dia pingsan."

"Eheii, sejak kapan kau peduli kepadanya? Atau kau begini karena rasa bersalah?" tanya Seulong jahil. "Tenang saja, akan ku suruh salah satu pegawai mengeceknya nanti."

"Sekarang Hyung."

"Wohohoho~ _easy dude_." Seulong tertawa renyah. "Baiklah.. baiklah.. dan sebaiknya kau segera membeli obat untuknya."

Yoongi mengangguk.

Setelah membuka celananya, Jimin hampir menangis melihat paha putihnya yang mulus berubah menjadi merah pucat. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, menyentuh lukanya saja ia tak berani karena perih. Akhirnya lelaki itu masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan duduk perlahan, ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan mencari nama Kim Namjoon di sana. " _Hello_ , _hyung_ _mianhae_." Tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan isakannya.

" _Jimin-ah, Gwaenchanayo? Kau menangis?"_ tanya Namjoon dari balik saluran.

" _Ani_." Jawabnya singkat. "Maafkan aku, nampaknya aku tidak bisa menyiapkan rapatmu sore ini." Jawabnya lemah. "Kau bisa menyuruh Song hee untuk menyiapkannya."

" _Jimin-ah, apa kau sudah di obati?"_

"Belum, nanti aku akan membelinya sendiri ke apotek. Sudah dulu ya, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja." Ucap Jimin langsung menutup saluran telepon.

Jimin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, air mata pun itu akhirnya jatuh. Ia bukan menangis karena cengeng. Bukan. Dia lelaki yang kuat, dia hanya tak kuat menahan rasa panas yang seolah membakar pahanya. Ia hanya terisak, tidak mengeluarkan suara tangis sama sekali.

"Tuan Park?" salah satu pegawai kedai memanggilnya. "Saya bawakan obat penghilang rasa sakit dan selimut untuk menutupi kaki anda, Tuan."

Jimin tidak menjawab dan hanya membuka biliknya setengah dengan malas sambil tetap menutup wajahnya yang terisak tanpa mempedulikan siapa yang mengantar obat dan selimut untuknya. "Kau bisa meletakkannya di meja wastafel sebelah sana.." kalimatnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang berdiri tepat di depan pintu bilik kamar mandi yang ia duduki.

"Idiot." Jawab orang tersebut dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Jimin menghapus air matanya kasar. "Aku membencimu Min Yoongi."

.

.

.

END

enggak deng bohong. ehe.

saya lagi stuck sama WFY nih, makannya bikin yang lain.. bukan berarti gamau ngelanjutin WFY, tapi yaahh namanya ide bisa muncul kapan aja yekan XD

untuk saat ini silakan nikmati persembahan dari saya yang satu ini yah :)

dan terima kasih untuk semua yang baca, yang review yang favorite yang follow WFU.. #deep bow terma kasih juga untuk tanggapan positivenya.

regards

.Sky.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ini obat dan selimutnya." Yoongi menyerahkan sebuah obat, selimut, cream penghilang bekas luka dan _body lotion_ kepada Jimin.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu Min Yoongi." Bukannya mengambil barang yang di serahkan Yoongi, Jimin malah mengulangi kata-kata penuh kebenciannya. "Aku mau pulang, kau simpan saja semua itu atau kalau perlu kau buang dan bakar semuanya." Ia mencoba berdiri, namun saat luka itu tidak sengaja tergesek celananya sendiri, rasa perih itu menyerang sehingga membuat ia susah untuk mencoba bangkit. "Isshh.." ringisnya tertahan.

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin kesusahan untuk berdiri reflek mengait lengan lelaki itu dengan tangannya. "Bisa kau pegang ini?" tanyanya dengan nada lebih seperti menyuruh.

" _NO WAY_!"

"Ya Tuhan bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu Park Jimin! Aku masih bisa mendengarmu." Yoongi menutup kupingnya. "Berdiri dan diam di tempat, aku akan melakukannya secara profesional." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Apa yang akan kau‒"

Belum selesai Jimin berbicara, Yoongi segera melilitkan selimut pink polkadot yang ia beli tadi di sekitar pinggul ramping Jimin. "Obati segera lukamu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam. Lelaki itu benar-benar ingin menampar lelaki di hadapannya . Namun Jimin tak bisa banyak bergerak, sedikit pergerakan membuat lukanya semakin perih. "Sekertaris Min, kenapa kau masih ada disini? Kau bilang mau menunggu di luar?" Tanyanya heran.

Yoongi mendadak kikuk, ia mengusap belakang kepalanya gugup. Wajahnya sedikit lebih padam dari pada sebelumnya. Ia gugup seperti maling tertangkap basah. "I- i- itu.. a-aku.. err.." Jimin sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya dan matanya membesar lucu. Cukup membuat seorang _ice prince_ seperti Yoongi makin salah tingkah. "Ya! Su- sudah cepat pakai obatnya! Ku antar kau pulang." Ia mengalihkan wajahnya walau sesekali masih melirik keadaan Jimin.

"Ya kau keluar sana! Kenapa masih disini!" balas Jimin tak kalah ketus.

Akhirnya Jimin menutup pintu bilik tersebut kesal. Dilihatnya barang-barang yang Yoongi berikan tadi. Cream penghilang bekas luka, body lotion dan obat merah dan juga.. selimut pink polkadot yang lucu. Ia tersenyum , menatap Yoongi dari balik pintu dan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Segera setelah botol obat merah tersebut di bukanya, ia mengoleskannya secara perlahan. "Isshh..." ringisnya kesakitan ketika menyentuh lukanya, ia meniup-niupkan pahanya agar capat kering. "Aaaishh sakiitt.."

Dari luar, Yoongi segera menoleh ke bilik ketika mendengar suara rintihan Jimin. "Sekertaris Park, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ragu.

"Eung, aku baik-baik saja. Bisakah kau tunggu di luar toilet sekertaris Min? Aku mau keluar."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di mobil."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kau pulanglah, pasti Direktur Kim mengkhawatirkanmu." Jimin menolak dengan halus, dia benar-benar malas jika harus satu mobil dengan Yoongi. Melihat wajah datarnya saja ia ingin mengguyurnya dengan air supaya sedikit berekspresi.

"Hei, kau kira aku anak kecil? Dasar idiot." Maki Yoongi.

"Iya iya aku tahu kau lebih tua dariku 2 tahun, sekertaris Min. Aku ingat itu, maaf!"

Yoongi mendecih. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak mencibir Jimin tanpa suara. "Idiot." Ucapnya pelan.

* * *

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Seharusnya kau maafkan saja dia dan masalah akan selesai, Jimin-ah."Park Myungeun, adik kembar 5 detik Jimin berbicara ketika sedang mengobati kakak kembar laki-lakinya. Dengan hati-hati, tangan lentik itu mengolesi luka bakar yang lumayan panjang di paha putih kakaknya. Sedangkan Jimin terus saja bergoyang sambil mengigit handuk bersih untuk menghindari perihnya obat itu. "Ya! Park Jimin! Berhenti bergerak-gerak liar seperti itu! Aish kau menyusahkanku tau!"

Jimin melepaskan gigitan handuknya. "Ya! Park Myungeun! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa sebaiknya diam dan tutup mulutmu. A-aakhh apa yang kau lakukan! Perih bodoh!" Jimin memukul kepala adiknya lumayan keras ketika ia merasakan kalau aura jahil Myungeun menguap, dia menekan luka bakar Jimin dengan sengaja agar kembarannyanya jera. Ngomong-ngomong, Park Myungeun itu sifat anehnya sama seperti sahabat Jimin, Kim 'alien' Taehyung. Mereka sama-sama berkelakuan aneh.

"Aku pulang."

Sebuah suara pria terdengar sesaat setelah pintu apartemen mereka terbuka kuncinya, kembar lima detik itu menoleh bersamaan dan tersenyum menyambut seseorang yang beru saja datang. Giliran si lelaki yang kaget ketika melihat apa yang sedang dua orang itu lakukan. "Omo! Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya si lelaki khawatir. Lelaki itu segera membuka coat hitam serta jas hitamnya dan langsung menghampiri kakaknya.

"Myungjin-ah, ganti baju dan bersihkan badanmu dulu." Myungeun menyuruh adik lelaki satu-satunya sambil tetap mengipasi paha kakanya. "Jangan ajak Jiminie berbicara dulu, dia sedang dalam monster mode on." Kata-kata Myungeun lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Jimin melotot dan memukul lengan adiknya yang lebih putih itu menjadi merah.

Myungjin menghela napas lelah. "Ya Tuhan.. kenapa kau berikan aku kehidupan dengan dua saudara kembar tidak identik dan juga kelakuan mereka yang _luar biasa_.." ucapnya pelan, namun dua saudara kembar tersebut berstatus kakaknya itu menoleh horor. "Aigoo.. kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang memperhatikanku? Aku tahu aku tampan, nona-nona cantik."

"Park Myungjin segera mandi dan ganti baju, kita makan bersama." Jimin membuka suara. "Kau tahu betapa laparnya kami menunggumu pulang hanya untuk makan bersama? Dan berhenti memperlakukanku seperti wanita! Argh! Sial! Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali sih!"

"Maaf hyung, di kantor pekerjaanku menumpuk dan tidak mungkin aku membawanya ke rumah, pasti kau marah besar." Myungjin melepas dasi yang mengikat lehernya seharian. "Siapa yang memasak hari ini?" Tanyanya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Aku." Jawab Myungeun. "Aku memask sup kimchi dan daging sapi saus barbekyu. Cepatlah Myungjin, kami tunggu di meja makan." Myungjin pun mengangguk.

Myungeun berdiri untuk meletakkan obat yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati Jimin. Ia sedikit merasa kasihan kepada kakaknya, karena insiden kopi panas tumpah itu kakaknya jadi harus berhati-hati dalam setiap melangkah. Takut-takut lukanya tergesek pakaiannya. Dan yang paling penting adalah, Jimin harus memakai rok atau celana katun super longgar setiap hendak pergi kemana-mana. Padahal, kakaknya adalah lelaki. Mana ada lelaki yang mau mengenakan rok? Tapi untuk kali ini seorang Park Jimin harus menurunkan egonya yang enggan memakai rok, jika bukan dalam keadaan terpaksa seperti ini. Bisa dibilang kakaknya malu. Ya iyalah! Mana ada lelaki memakai rok, ku tekankan sekali lagi! Walaupun demikian, kakak berbeda lima detik lebih tua darinya itu sama seperti lelaki kebanyakan. Lebih suka menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain game atau menonton film porno bersama sahabatnya.

Hampir sama dengan kakaknya. Myungeun pun tak kalah menawan dengan Jimin, mereka saudara kembar, namun tinggi Myungeun untuk ukuran seorang wanita tergolong lumayan tinggi, berbeda dengan Jimin dengan tinggi pas-pas an. Jimin pernah bermimpi menjadi model internasional. Namun impiannya itu malah di tertawakan saudara-saudaranya dan orang tuanya. Walaupun memiliki kulit putih bersih, wajah dengan tulang pipi yang tegas dan juga hidung mancung ideal, semua itu terasa percuma ketika melihat sentimeter dalam tinggi seorang Park Jimin.

Sedang Myungeun, tinggi dan bentuk tubuh yang ideal malah sering menolak agensi sekelas S+. Itu yang membuat Jimin iri setengah mati, walaupun wajah Myungeun sangat Korea, namun tertolong dengan tinggi badannya. Myungeun bilang dia ingin menjadi penyanyi ketimbang seorang model.

Setiap kelebihan pasti ada kelemahan. Jimin memiliki kelemahan pada tekanan darahnya, jika dia kelelahan, ia pasti akan pingsan karena tekanan darahnya rendah. Sedangkan Myungeun, dia phobia akan ruangan sempit yang gelap.

Jimin memiliki tinggi 173cm sedangkan Myungeun memiliki tinggi 168cm. Warna kulit Jimin sedikit lebih gelap di bandingkan Myungeun, tapi bagaimanapun itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi aura menawan Jimin. Jimin menganggap kalau dirinya itu lebih seksi dan eksotis daripada Myungeun yang memiliki kulit sedikit lebih putih.

Dan saudara Park yang terakhir. Satu-satunya lelaki yang tidak mempunyai saudara kembar dalam keluarga Park. Park Myungjin. Lelaki dengan tinggi 185cm ini bisa dibilang perpaduan dari wajah kedua orang tuanya. Jimin sempat ngambek pada orang tuanya karena merasa tinggi Myungjin tidak adil bila dibandingkan dengannya. Sewaktu Myungjin sekolah menenengah pertama, tinggi Jimin dan Myungjin sama. Padahal Jimin lebih tua darinya. Sifat Myungjin juga berbeda dengan Jimin yang kadang suka merajuk seperti anak kecil, maka dari itu Jimin merasa Myungjin sebagai rival ketimbang adik. Namun Myungjin bilang, kalau sifat Jimin yang asli adalah Jimin yang lebih dewasa yang lebih sabar, penyayang dan lebih pengertian yang membuat Myungjin tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan sang kakak. Hanya cara penyampaiannya saja yang berbeda, penampilan Myungjin lebih kalem dan bertugas sebagai penengah diantara kedua saudara kembarnya itulah menjadikan Myungjin menjadi anak yang patuh dan tenang menghadapi masalah.

"Myungeunie, coba kau panggil Myungjinie sana. Tumben sekali dia mandinya lama." Jimin menyuruh adiknya, sedangkan dia menyiapkan nasi dan menghangatkan sayuran yang sudah Myungeun masak tadi.

"Bukan lama Chim, tapi kau yang sudah terlalu lapar. Baiklah aku panggil dia dulu. Jangan makan sebelum aku kembali." Suruhnya.

"Iya iya, dasar cerewet!" jawab Jimin ketus. Dan Myungeun pun tersenyum puas meninggalkan kakaknya untuk memanggil adiknya.

Myungeun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Myungjinie, kau mandi atau berendam? Apa kau pingsan? Apa kau sedang melamun jorok?" tanya Myungeun sekenanya. "Myung-ah, kalau kau ingin menuntaskan hasratmu sebaiknya di tunda dulu, hyung mu yang satu itu sudah kelaparan setengah mati. Cepat Park Myungjin." Lanjutnya dengan tampang pasrah dan polos.

"Siapa yang kau tuduh melamun jorok _noonim_?" tiba-tiba suara suara Myungjin menginterupsi. Dia sudah rapi mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek rumahan. "Aku sudah selesai daritadi kok, ayo makan." Ajaknya sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil.

Myungeun menatap punggung Myungjin malas, wanita itu hanya memutar matanya seolah tak peduli. Ia menyeret langkah kakinya menuju meja makan dan langsung duduk tepat di samping Myungjin.

"Hyung, ceritakan padaku hari ini kakimu kenapa? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku hyung? Aku bisa menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang." Myungjin bertanya dengan nada khawatir tak lupa sesuap nasi sebagai penutup pertanyaannya.

"Percuma Myung-ah, yang mengantar Chim tadi‒" kata-kata Myungeun terputus saat Jimin menyumpalnya dengan sebuah potongan daging yang cukup besar. Myungjin hanya bengong melihatnya.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama itu dihadapanku! Cih, membuat napsu makanku hilang saja kau Park Myungeun." Ucap Jimin kesal dan menyuap dua sendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya serta merta mengunyahnya dengan kasar.

Myungjin yang memang dasarnya polos agak sedikit tidak peka‒sengaja tidak peka untuk memastikan jawabannya‒ menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, sampai ada satu buah nama di dalam benaknya yang selalu membuat hyungnya marah-marah jika berhadapan dengan orang tersebut.

"Sekertaris Min?" tanyanya polos.

Jimin menatap Myungjin horor. "Ya! Kenapa malah kau sebut namanya! Ah, sudahlah aku malas makan jadinya." Jimin meninggalkan meja makan dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Ya! Chimin-ah! Habisakan makanmu! Kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau setiap tengah malam kau akan bangun dan membuat ramen hanya karena malas makan?" teriak Myungeun frustasi mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

Myungjin yang kini akhirnya mengerti permasalahannya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas panjang. "Tuhan.. lindungi kupingku dan tabahkanlah hatiku."

Pukul 2 dini hari. Apa yang di katakan Myungeun memang benar, Jimin tidak bisa tidur nyenyak jika dia masih merasa lapar. Akibat dari rasa gengsinya itu adalah seperti sekarang ini, matanya enggan terpejam sedangkan perutnya minta di isi. Dia sudah terlanjur janji pada Myungeun tadi untuk tidak makan ramen lagi di tengah malam. Tapi kalau dia tidak tidur sekarang, besok pasti dia kesiangan pergi ke kantor, sedangkan Namjoon membutuhkannya karena kemarin dia izin tidak masuk.

Ia bergulang-guling kesana-kemari tak karuan, wajahnya cemberut lucu antara bingung ingin makan ramen atau memaksakan tidur dalam kondisi lapar.

"Argh." Gerutunya sambil mengacak-acak rambut. "Aku ke kedai saja daripada aku gila."

* * *

Kedai yang buka 24 jam itu terlihat sepi. Hanya ada satu orang pelanggan duduk di salah satu kursi pojok dekat kaca. Jimin masuk dan segera menuju meja kasir.

"Eoh? Kookie, kau jaga malam?" tanyanya pada pria di balik kasir.

Lelaki yang yang panggil Kookie itu tersenyum. "Yup, aku bertugas malam kali ini hyung. Kau mau pesan apa? Seperti biasa?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin ramen." Jawab Jimin melas ia mengusap-usap perutnya.

Alis tebal pria yang di panggil Kookie itu bertautan. "Kau kira kedai ini mini market, hyung?" tanyanya balik.

"Tapi aku ingin ramen Kookie~" ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen.

"Ada apa ini?" Taehyung yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Kookie atau Jungkook, dan Jimin pun datang. "Ah Chim. Kau ingin pesan seperti biasa?" tanyanya langsung.

Jimin menggeleng lucu, ia memajukan bibirnya dua senti. Sedangkan Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah heran. "Dia ingin ramen Hyung." Jawab Jungkook jujur.

"Ramen?" Taehyung balik bertanya pada Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya menatapnya melas sambil mengangguk. "Kutebak pasti kau tidak makan malam tadi." Pernyataan Taehyung 50% benar. "Baiklah, akan kubelikan jajangmyun di mini market depan. Kau tunggu disini ya." Karena Jimin adalah sahabatnya, jadi Taehyung langsung mengerti keadaan Jimin yang sedang lapar berat tanpa bertanya macam-macam. Biasanya Taehyung akan memarahi Jimin dengan makian-makian sayang ala Kim Taehyung, hanya saja malam ini Taehyung terlalu gengsi untuk memarahi Jimin karena ada Jungkook sang pujaan hati yang tak kunjung di berikan jawaban. _Kasihan uri TaeTae._

Jimin tersenyum sangat manis pada Taehyung. "Gomawo Taehyungie" jawabnya dengan nada sangat imut. Jungkook yang melihat kelakuan Jimin langsung mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Kookie-ya, aku pesan _Nutella caramel frappucinno_ , _blended!_ "

Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk patuh."Jadi 3500won, apa kau ingin yang lain hyung?"

Jimin berpikir sejenak, "Eumm.. croissant coklat dan muffin coklat masih-masing satu, dibungkus."

"Di hangatkan?"

"Tidak perlu, itu untuk Myungeun dan Myungjin."

"Oke, semuanya jadi 20 ribu won." lelaki itu mencatat pesanan Jimin. "Kau mau bayar cash atau kartu kredit?"

"Kartu kredit. Aku tidak membawa uang cash." Jawab Jimin sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu kredit platinum. "eum iya Jungkook-ah. Bagaimana _progress_ mu dengan Taehyung?" Jimin menaik-naikkan alisnya jahil, dan sukses membuat Jungkook memerah padam. Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya malu dan fokus ke layar kasir, "Berisik ah Hyung." Jawabnya sambil tersipu. Sedangkan Jimin hanya senyum-senyum puas tidak jelas.

Tepat sedetik sebelum Taehyung keluar kedai, bel pintu kedai itu berbunyi. Mau tidak mau Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi meninggalkan kedai dan melayani pesanan dari pelanggan yang datang. Ia kembali masuk kedalam pantry dan mengenakan apronnya. Sedangkan Jimin yang sedang mendengarkan musik tidak mendengar ada yang datang ataupun keluar meinggalkan kedai. Ia hanya duduk manis dekat jendela sambil menunggu jajangmyun yang di janjikan Taehyung dan pesanannya pada Jungkook.

"Selamat datang, selamat malam." Sambut Jungkook dan Taehyung ramah. "Ah, Yoongi hyung, kau rupanya."

"Hai _guys_." Jawabnya _cool_. "Aku mau pesan green tea hangat dan tiramisu." Pesannya pada Jungkook.

"Kau mau mencoba pastry baru kami tidak? Namanya _Rainbow cheese velvet_ , hasil menghancurkan dapur dua hari oleh Seulong hyung." tanya Jungkook sedikit bercanda. Yoongi tersenyum memperlihatnkan _gummy smile_ nya, agaknya dia tertarik oleh nama yang diberikan pada resep baru tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya balik.

"Hmm.. lumayan.." Jungkook menjawab sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. "Tapi balik lagi ke selera. Kalau menurutku sih lumayan, karena tidak terlalu manis. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh, di bungkus saja."

"Berapa?"

"Dua. Untukku dan Hoseok." Jawab Yoongi sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won untuk membayar pesanannya. "Ini uangnya, Kook."

"Baik. Dan ini kembaliannya. Kau tunggu Taehyung Hyung membuatkan pesananmu di sana ya." Jungkook menatap Yoongi yang sedang mencari tempat duduk sampai akhirnya mata elang Yoongi melihat seorang lelaki duduk sendirian di dekat kaca. Yoongi tahu kalau itu Jimin, lelaki itu segera melihat paha putih Jimin. Paha yang dulu mulus tanpa noda kini memiliki garis hitam lumayan panjang, rupanya Yoongi telah membuat Jimin memiliki luka yang cukup parah. Dan ia pun makin merasa bersalah karenanya. "Hei,hyung." Panggil Jungkook. Yoongi segera menoleh dan menatap Jungkook.

"i-Iya Kook. Kenapa memanggilku?" jawab Yoongi gelagapan.

"Kau kenal dengan lelaki itu?" Jungkook mengarahkan dagunya pada Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dia sekertaris Direktur perusaan Galaxy."

"Direktur perusahaan GALAXY? Maksudmu dia sekertaris Kim Namjoon?" Yoongi mengangguk. "bukannya kau tahu juga Kook?" tanyanya balik.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak, yang ku tahu dia hanya seorang sekertaris dan juga sahabat Taehyung hyung. Lagi pula aku belum terlalu dekat dengannya kok."

"Yoongi hyung! Ini pesananmu." Panggil Taehyung agak keras. Yoongi pun menoleh dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku harus pergi sebentar, ini pesananmu."

"Kau mau kemana,Tae? Kau tidak mengenakan seragam?" Yoongi bertanya pada Taehyung yang sedang melepas apronnya.

"Aku mau ke mini market depan. Mau membelikan lelaki yang duduk dipinggir jendela jajangmyun, katanya dia lapar." Jawabnya jujur.

Yoongi menautkan alisnya. "Jimin?"

"Kau kenal dia?" giliran Taehyung yang bertanya dengan nada heran. Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil menyeruput green tea nya. "Bagaimana bisa kau kenal dengannya? Padahal untuk dekat dengannya saja aku membutuhkan waktu 3 bulan. Dia bilang dia menghindariku karena aku aneh seperti alien. Sial. Tapi sekarang malah kami sangat dekat."

"Dia sekertaris Direktur perusahaan GALAXY."

"Kim Namjoon?" Taehyung memastikan, dan lagi-lagi hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Yoongi.

"Tae, biar aku saja yang ke mini market, kau duduk disini saja."

Taehyung berpikir sejenak. "Hmm.. baiklah." Putusnya kemudian.

Jimin yang sedang asik berkaraoke ria tiba-tiba di kejutkan dengan sebuah kantong palstik hitam di hadapannya. Ia melepaskan ear phone yang ia kenakan dan mengambil kantong plastik tersebut. Namun pergerakan tangannya terhenti ketika mata bulan sabitnya melihat siapa orang yang menyerahkan kantong plastik berisi jajangmyun kesukaannya. Ia melepaskan kembali plastik yang telah digenggamnya. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lelaki itu bediri dan segera meninggalkan kursi yang ia duduki.

Belum ada dua langkah ia meninggalkan kursi tersebut, lengannya di cekal oleh sebuah tangan besar khas pria yang membuat mau tidak mau ia jatuh terduduk kembali di kursinya tersebut.

"Taehyung, bilang kau lapar makanya datang kemari. Ini aku belikan pesananmu yang di janjikan Taehyung, dan juga selimut untuk menutupi lukamu." Yoongi. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan. Pria itu yang menyodorkan jajangmyun pada Jimin. "Dan kenapa kau mengenakan celana yang sangat pendek keluar rumah? Apa kau tidak malu dengan luka hitam mu, idiot?"

Jimin diam. Ia hanya menatap Yoongi dengan intens dan kelaparan. Perutnya tidak bisa berbohong. Di saat ia mempertahankan harga dirinya, dengan tanpa malu perutnya mengeluarkan suara pertanda minta di isi yang cukup lumayan keras. Hal itu tak sengaja terdengar oleh Jungkook dan membuat pria yang sedari tadi konsentrasi dengan ipadnya segera menoleh dan tertawa dengan nada tak sengaja mengejek. Jimin memelototi Jungkook lucu. Pria itu segera menghentikan tawanya dan meminta maaf pada Jimin.

"Hei idiot kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Yoongi mendesak.

"Peduli apa kau terhadapku Seketaris Min? Kau selalu memanggilku idiot dan kau juga selalu membuatku susah." Jimin menatap dalam mata elang Yoongi. "Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak meminta maaf karena telah membuatku celaka seperti ini."

"Ya! Yang seharusnya meminta maaf duluan itu kau idiot!" Yoongi sedikit berseru. "Kau dengan seenaknya bilang kalau rapat jam 9 pagi, padahal seharusnya rapat itu dilaksanakan sore hari. Siapa yang bersalah duluan? Dan siapa yang harus meminta maaf duluan!" Yoongi menyudahi kekesalannya.

Jimin menautkan alisnya heran. "Jadi hanya karena itu kau mau membalaskan dendam mu dengan menumpahkan kopi panas ke kakiku, begitu? Hooh~ kekanakan sekali kau Sekertaris Min." Jimin bersandar pada tempat duduknya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Makanlah." Nada bicara Yoongi melemah, ia membukakan jajangmyun yang dia beli untuk Jimin tadi. "Selagi masih hangat."

"Apa ini juga salah satu akal-akalanmu saja Sekertaris Min?" Yoongi menggeleng, pria itu hanya mengaduk-aduk jajangmyun dihadapannya. "Cih, bahkan kau tak berani menatapku."

"Maaf." Ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Jimin terkejut.

"Maaf. Dan cepat makan ini."

"Apa pedulimu aku kelaparan atau tidak!" Jimin berteriak kesal setengah mati.

Yoongi menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Menenangkan diri sebelum berbicara pada lelaki tempramental di hadapannya. "Aku peduli padamu Park Jimin! Tapi kau selalu mengacuhkan kepedulianku padamu!"

"Hahaha lucu sekali! Peduli sebagai apa hah!"

"Sebagai..." tiba-tiba Yoongi kehilangan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

To be continued Episode 3 ^^

saya mau minta maaf dulu soalnya bikin Jimin kayanya rada OOC dan lenjeh bgt ya? soalnya dia carrier ceria macem Ji eun tak gitu.. wkwkwkw XD  
dan Yoongi seperti biyazah lelaki dominan yang tsundere humm XD

baiiklaah, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya, terima kasih untuk semuanya yang reader, review, favorite dan follow cerita ini XD *deepbow

Regards

.Sky.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sebagai..." tiba-tiba Yoongi kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Apa?"

"Sebagai musuh." Jawab Yoongi asal.

Jimin membuka mulutnya lebar keheranan." Mu- musuh? Hahahaha" tawanya dengan nada mengejek. "Mana ada orang yang mempedulikan musuhnya, bodoh." Jimin tertawa geli sekaligus mengejek.

Yoongi merutuki kalimat bodohnya yang begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya, ia menjadi kikuk dan mencoba mencari-cari kegiatan tidak penting untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. "Su- su- sudah cepat habiskan jajangmyunnya idiot!" suruhnya.

Jimin yang masih tertawa geli akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah.. baiklah.. aku makan. Haha kau membuat moodku menjadi sangat baik Sekerteris Min." Kata Jimin sebelum melahap jajangmyunnya. "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Kau mau tidak?" tawarnya dengan sumpit penuh dengan jajangmyun yang di sodorkan tepat di depan mulut Yoongi. Yoongi sedikit terkejut walau akhirnya menerima suapan jajangmyun yang sodorkan Jimin.

Sementara itu Taehyung yang sedang asyik bermain Ipad miliknya tiba-tiba penasaran dengan rekannya yang terus saja tersenyum dan tertawa kecil menatap satu objek. Ia menghampiri Jungkook dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Hei, kau sedang melihat apa?" tanyanya.

"Ssshh, sebaiknya kau diam Hyung. Aku sedang menonton _live_ drama." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Taehyung bingung dengan jawaban Jungkook. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menunjuk objek yang di maksud dengan dagunya, dan membuat mau tidak mau Taehyung pun ikut tersenyum.

Objek tersebut adalah...

Yoongi yang sedang mengelap sudut bibir Jimin karena terkena noda saus jajangmyun dengan tissue. 

* * *

Pagi ini, di kantornya Jimin kena marah Namjoon hanya karena ia masuk kerja disaat kakinya belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Jangankan untuk sembuh, untuk berjalan saja ia harus berhati-hati. Butuh sekitar 15 menit ia berjalan dari lift menuju ruangan pribadi Namjoon. Dan sesampainya ruangan tersebut, bukannya senyum hangat khas Kim Namjoon yang di terimanya, namun tatapan tajam dari Direkturnya tersebutlah 'sarapan pagi' seorang Park Jimin.

"Apa?" Jimin berjalan membawa dua buah kopi dan croisant cokelat hangat dengan tertatih-tatih.

Namjoon tetap memandangnya dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kenapa kau masuk? Sudah kubilang istirahat saja di rumah." Jawabnya sambil terus menatap Jimin intens. "kau memang keras kepala Park Jimin."

Jimin menghela napas lelah. Ini masih jam 8 pagi dan Direkturnya sudah membuat _mood_ nya kembali _down_. "Kalau aku tidak masuk, siapa yang akan mengerjakan laporan dan menemanimu rapat, Direktur Kim?" tanya Jimin sambil meletakkan kopi dan croisant cokelatnya di meja kemudian, duduk di sofa kulit mahal tepat di depan meja kerja Namjoon. "Sudah bagus aku masuk dan bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaanku." Ia menghela napas. "Ku mohon jangan hanya karena kau sahabatku ku bisa memperlakukanku seenaknya di kantor, hyung-nim. Aku takut kalau perhatianmu itu di permasalahkan oleh pegawai lain dan menjadi buah bibir yang tidak enak." Lanjutnya sambil membuka coat coklatnya.

Namjoon menyimpulkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu. "Itu bagus bukan? Jadi tidak ada karyawan yang berharap besar kepadaku." Jawabnya santai. Sedangkan Jimin yang sedang asik meluruskan kakinya tersentak dengan pernyataan Direkturnya. "Apa?" tanya Namjoon kemudian.

"Kau gila? Bisa-bisa mereka menganggapku lelaki murahan! Lelaki _carrier_ yang merayu seorang Direktur besar agar mendapatkan posisi ternyaman diperusahaan. Kau memang-"

"Park Jimin." Potong Namjoon cepat. "Yang tau siapa kau itu hanya aku di perusahaan ini. Jadi, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan bekerjalah dengan giat."

"Nah! nah! apa barusan kau bilang? 'Bekerjalah dengan giat' kalau baru seperti ini saja kau sudah marah-marah lalu bagaimana aku bisa bekerja dengan giat?" tanya Jimin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Direkturnya.

Namjoon mendecih. "Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu. Kau selalu punya alasan Jimin-ah." Ia menggeleng pasrah dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya menatap layar Imac-nya. "Oh iya Jimin-ah, besok kita pergi ke Thailand. Aku dan Seokjin hyung join untuk bekerja sama dengan hotel Malaya. Persiapkan dirimu yah."

"Siapa saja yang ikut serta?" tanya Jimin penasaran sambil menyuguhkan kopi dan croisant cokelat pada Namjoon yang masih fokus ke layar monitor. "Ini, makanlah."

"Hanya kau dan aku dari perusahaan kita dan Seokjin hyung beserta sekertarisnya. Hanya kita berempat."

Jimin mengangguk. Tunggu! Sekertaris Direktur Kim? Berarti... "Maksudmu dengan sekertaris Direktur Kim itu.. Min Yoongi?" tanya Jimin dengan mata membesar.

Namjoon menggeleng sambil menyeruput kopinya. "Bukan, Seokjin hyung membawa sekertarisnya yang perempuan. Kau tenang saja."

Jimin menghela napas lega. Bagus bukan si muka datar itu yang di bawa Direktur Kim. Kata Jimin dalam hati. "Ya sudah, aku kembali ke ruangan dulu Direktur Kim." Ucap Jimin sambil membungkuk serta mengambil coat dan juga tasnya.

* * *

"Ke Thailand?" Yoongi berseru pada Seokjin yang sedang melihat-lihat CV calon pegawai baru di kantornya. Lelaki itu nampak sekali terkejut ketika Direkturnya mengadakan rapat ke luar negeri sementara dirinya tinggal di Korea. "Hyung aku ikut~" pintanya dengan suara imut khas Yoongi.

Seokjin terkejut. Ia mencoba membuka matanya selebar yang ia bisa. "Min.. Yoon.. gi..." Panggilnya terbata. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya berkedip-kedip lucu sambil memohon supaya diikutkan dalam rapat tersebut. "Ya Tuhan, itu sama sekali bukan dirimu. Aku hampir menangis melihat mata mu yang berkedip-kedip seperti itu." Ucap Seokjin jujur.

Yoongi akhirnya menyerah. Segala harga diri untuk mengambil hati Direkturnya jatuh begitu saja, dan dia kembali lagi menjadi Yoongi dengan _poker face_ -nya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mempersiapkan segala kebutuhanmu besok." Katanya sambil mengambil Ipadnya di meja tamu. "Siapa yang akan menemanimu disana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ada Namjoon dan Jimin. Kurasa cukup jika sekertarisnya hanya satu orang, lagipula Jimin orangnya cekatan dan pintar."

Jimin? Ucapnya dalam hati. Kenapa Jimin ikut sedangkan dirinya tidak? Lagi pula kan mereka sama-sama berstatus sekertaris pribadi Direktur? Sungguh tidak adil bagi seorang Min Yoongi.

"Tidak usah menggerutu dalam hati, aku bisa membaca raut wajahmu Min Yoongi." Kata Seokjin tiba-tiba. "Lagipula, apa kau tega meninggalkan Hoseok sendirian di rumah?"

"Hyung." Panggil Yoongi. "kalau dipikir-pikir, Jimin ikut itu wajar, kan dia sekertaris pribadi Direktur Kim, sedangkan kau? Siapa sekertaris pribadimu?" tanya Yoongi. Seokjin segera melirik sekertaris pribadinya itu dengan tatapan tegasnya.

"Kau." Jawab Seokjin singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengikutsertakan aku?"

"Karena kau menyusahkan." Seokjin tersenyum meledek bermaksud menjahili Yoongi.

"Hyung-nim!"

* * *

Bandara Incheon. Selain masuk dalam kategori 10 bandara terbaik dunia, bandara tersebut juga masuk dalam kategori 10 bandara tersibuk di dunia. Lebih dari 100000 orang memadati bandara dengan arsitektur modern tersebut.

Namjoon dan Jimin sudah menunggu pesawat mereka di Gate 5F. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka berdua, masing-masing hanya sibuk menatap layar Ipadnya. Jimin yang sedang _surfing_ mengenai negara tujuan mereka dan mencoba belajar sedikit bahasa asing negara tersebut. Sedangkan Namjoon asik membaca buku digital yang baru saja di belinya, kalau Jimin tidak salah, Namjoon baru saja membeli sebuah karya sastra klasik milik Ernest Hemmingway yang berjudul _Death in the Afternoon._ Sebuah karya klasik tahun 1932.

Seokjin tidak bisa berangkat bersama Namjoon dan Jimin karena menghadiri sebuah acara penting di Busan. Katanya, dia akan berangkat besok pagi-pagi dan langsung menghadiri rapat bersama Hotel Malaya sorenya.

"Namjoon hyung." Panggil Jimin memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Namjoon tidak bergeming, masih sibuk membaca di Ipadnya. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Jimin memanggil lagi Direkturnya dengan nada agak sedikit kencang sambil mengoyang-goyangkan bahunya. "Kim Namjoon hyung-nim." Panggil Jimin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa?" jawab Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak membuka-buka halaman di Ipadnya.

"Aku mau ke mini market sebentar, aku mau membeli cemilan. Kau mau menitip sesuatu atau tidak?" tawar Jimin. Ia berdiri sambil membetulkan kemeja dan celana jeans pendeknya yang sedikit kusut. Tak lupa mengambil dompet dan smartphone nya.

"Eum.." Namjoon menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan memandang Jimin. "Aku mau cokelat dan soda. Oh iya, kau beli permen sekalian jangan lupa." Pesannya pada Jimin, lalu kembali melanjutkan membacanya. "Jangan terlalu lama Jim, 30 menit lagi kita naik pesawat."

Jimin mengangguk. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar disini ya."

Jimin sedikit berlari menuju mini market tujuannya. Ia langsung mengambil barang pesanan Direkturnya dan juga kebutuhannya. Ketika melihat rak yang menjual permen, ia berpikir sejenak. "Permen apa yah? Namjoon hyung tidak bilang harus membelikan permen khusus kan?" gumamnya sambil melihat-lihat beberapa jenis permen yang di gantung dalam kemasan plastik berwarna-warni. Akhirnya, mata dengan bulu mata cantiknya itu melihat sebuah permen dengan kemasan berwarna biru menyala. "Ah! Permen mint!" ucapnya girang. "Kubelikan dia ini sajalah." Ia mengambil satu bungkus plastik permen mint tersebut. "Ini kan permen kesukaan Myungeun. Ah~ aku kangen mereka kan jadinya."

Ia segera menuju kasir untuk membayar semua barang yang dia ambil, namun ketika hendak meletakkan keranjang belanjaannya ke meja kasir, seorang wanita dengan perut membuncit memanggil dirinya. "Maaf nona." Panggil si wanita buncit tersebut. Implus Jimin pun menoleh dan tersenyum kepada wanita yang kemungkinan lebih tua darinya itu. Jimin sudah terbiasa dipanggil 'Nona' oleh banyak orang, maka dari itu ketika seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nona' entah mengapa ia reflek menoleh. "Ya." Jawab Jimin ramah.

"Ya Tuhan maaf, Tuan maksudku. Aku kira kau seorang wanita." Ucap si ibu hamil terkejut. Jimin lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa," jawab Jimin. "Aku sudah biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu. Ku mohon jangan sungkan."

"Ah iya baiklah, maaf. Tetapi.. Bisa tolong kau mengambil susu bubuk di bawah itu? Aku tidak sanggup untuk menunduk mengambilnya.. ku mohon." Pinta wanita buncit tersebut dengan wajah memelasnya.

Jimin tersenyum dan segera mengambilkan susu bubuk yang dimaksud. "Kau sedang hamil berapa bulan?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Memasuki bulan ke delapan. " jawab wanita hamil tersebut sambil menerima kotak susu bubuk yang telah Jimin ambilkan. "Terima kasih." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Oh.. pasti bahagia sekali ya, apalagi dengan suamimu ikut memperhatikanmu."

Wanita hamil tersebut tersenyum kecut. "Suamiku di Jepang, itulah alasan keberadaanku di sini nona em maaf tuan maksudku, aku ingin menghampiri suamiku di sana."

Jimin terkejut, ia merasa bersalah pada wanita yang tengah hamil didepannya ini. "Maaf." Ucap Jimin sambil sedikit membungkuk. "Aku tidak tahu jika‒"

" _Gwaenchana_." Potong wanita itu cepat. "Ah, aku harus segera pergi. Terima kasih telah membantuku tuan." Ucap wanita itu setelah membayar barang-barangnya di kasir. "Sampai jumpa kembali."

Jimin mematung menatap wanita hamil tersebut. "ah, eoh i‒ iya sama-sama. Sampai jumpa kembali." jawabnya tergugu. Jimin tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya ke arah wanita buncit tersebut sampai akhirnya bayangannya hilang bersama sekumpulan orang sibuk lalu-lalang di bandara. Ia masih terniang perkataan wanita tadi, jika suaminya di Jepang, lalu siapa yang mengurus dirinya di Seoul?

"Tuan." Suara itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Jimin. "Semuanya jadi 35ribu won."

"Ah iya, ini." Kata Jimin sambil menyerahkan tiga lembar sepuluh ribu won dan selembar lima ribu won kepada wanita yang menjaga kasir. Belum juga Jimin menyentuh pegangan pintu untuk keluar, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi dan tertulis nama Kim Namjoon-lah disana. "Hmm." Jawab Jimin.

" _Kau masih lama?"_ tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak, ini aku sedang berjalan kesana. Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan lagi?"

" _Tidak. Gerbangnya sudah di buka, kita harus segera masuk. Ku tunggu, cepat Jimin-ah."_

"Berbalik badanlah. Aku sudah sampai." Ucap Jimin tanpa mematikan sambungannya dan menyodorkan sebuah kantung plastik tepat ketika Namjoon memutar badannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Aish.." Namjoon mengelus dadanya pelan. "Kau mengagetkanku Jimin-ah." Ucapnya terkejut. "Ayo lekas." Ajaknya sambil membawa koper serta tas nya yang lain.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Thailand, Jimin dan Namjoon sama sekali tidak membuka pembicaraan. Terang saja, Jimin langsung tertidur ketika pesawat lepas landas begitu juga dengan Namjoon, setelah memberi kabar kepada Ibunya ia langsung mematikan smartphone-nya dan menyusul Jimin ke alam mimpi. Padahal jika saja mereka terbangun, pemandangan awan putih yang sangat bersih bagaikan kapas itu sungguh cantik seolah sayang untuk di lewatkan begitu saja.

Ketika armada pesawat memberikan makanan ringan, Namjoon-lah yang bangun terlebih dahulu dan menyuruh sang pramugari untuk tidak usah membangunkan Jimin yang masih terlelap. Ia menerima snack yang pramugari berikan untuk dua orang. Karena percuma, Jimin tidak akan mau memakan makanan khas pesawat, katanya rasanya masih lebih enak masakan dia sendiri.

3 jam 45 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai Thailand. Sesampainya disana, Namjoon dan Jimin segera menaiki mobil dari hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Jimin-ah. Hey, jangan melamun." Panggil Namjoon sesampainya di salam mobil. Jimin bergeming, lelaki itu hanya memberikan tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja tanpa menoleh. "Ya Park Jimin, kita hanya butuh 15 untuk sampai hotel jika kau ingin istirahat." Lanjutnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Jimin. Namjoon mengerengit, lelaki itu meraih dagu Jimin untuk melihat wajah sekertarisnya itu. "Astaga! Jimin-ah! Kau mimsan!" panik Namjoon melihat darah segar mengalir dari lubang hidung Jimin. " _Sir, i am so so sorry, but we need to go to hospital immediately._ " Kata Namjoon pada supir hotel.

" _Ok Sir._ " Jawabnya sigap.

"Apa sebaiknya kita menunda rapat dengan Hotel Malaya, Jimin-ah?" Tanya Namjoon saat tiba di hotel dan menemani Jimin untuk istirahat. Jimin menggeleng "Tidak perlu, aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar saja lalu aku akan sehat kembali." Jawabnya lemah sambil berbaring di atas kasur.

Namjoon menatap Jimin iba. "Aku akan menelpon Seokjin Hyung untuk membawakan kau ginseng dari Korea." Ucapnya sambil mencari nama Kim Seokjin dan langsung menghubunginya. "Halo, Jinie Hyung pesawatmu berangkat jam berapa? Apa kau masih di Busan atau sudah di Seoul?" cecar Namjoon. Jimin melirik sekilas. Jinie Hyung? Akrab sekali.. pikir lelaki itu masa bodoh. "Ah baiklah" lanjut Namjoon, lelaki itu tersenyum dalam percakapannya. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin menitip ginseng dari sana untuk Jimin." Lanjutnya sambil menggaruk hidungnya yang sedikit gatal. Sedetik kemudian Namjoon melirik Jimin yang tengah memejamkan matanya. "Jimin mimisan Hyung, kurasa dia kelelahan.. maka dari itu aku ingin minta tolong dibawakan ginseng dari Korea. Tapi jika jadwalmu padat, tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa." Mendengar percakapan Direkturnya, Jimin mau tak mau membuka matanya sedikit dan menyerengitkan dahinya melirik sang Direktur. Kenapa namaku di bawa-bawa segala? Lagi-lagi benak lelaki itu heran. "Ok, sampai jumpa di Thailand Hyung. Hati-hati di jalan." Namjoon menyudahi percakapannya. "Kau istirahat saja Jimin-ah, tidak usah ikut rapat hari ini. Tapi besok kau harus ikut."

"Hmm." Jawab Jimin malas. "Cepatlah kembali ke kamarmu dan bersiap-siap. Ini sudah jam 3 siang." Suruhnya sambil mendorong bagian belakang bawah punggung Namjoon dengan kakinya.

Namjoon mencibir. "Hanya dirimu yang berani melakukan hal ini kepada Direkturnya. Kalau kau hanya pegawai biasa Jimin-ah, jelas-jelas kau akan di pecat saat ini juga."

"Berani kau memecatku, kau akan ku lempar ke matahari." Ucap Jimin galak namun dengan nada yang tidak sama sekali bersemangat.

"Jimin-ah." Panggil Namjoon.

"Hmm.."

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Namjoon dengan wajah yang serius.

 _Other side._

"Hyung, setelah kau selesai, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Jungkook memanggil Taehyung ketika lelaki bermarga Kim tersebut sedang mencuci piring.

"Apa Kook?" Taehyung tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang Jungkook katakan karena bunyi kran air dan kondisi dapur yang lumayan bising.

Jungkook melangkah mendekati Taehyung, "Setelah selesai mencuci piring, bisa kita bicara?"

Taehyung menoleh, "Oh oke, nanti ya. Kau kembali lah ke kasir." Dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Jungkook.

Pada kenyataannya, setelah Taehyung selesai mencuci piring, pelanggan tengah malam mulai berdatangan. Sampai mereka sendiri lupa jika janji untuk berbicara berdua secara empat mata dan memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

Suara bell apartemen sangat sederhana Jungkook itu berbunyi, padahal ini masih jam 7 pagi, itu berarti dia baru saja sampai rumahnya 15 menit yang lalu dari kerjanya sebagai part time shift malam di kedai ARMY. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat lelah, dan langkahnya masih juga malas untuk membukakan pintu yang jam segini menekan bel secara membabi buta. Dan sudah 3 menit berlalu juga akhirnya Jungkook jengah –mau tak mau- membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Lama sekali membukanya Kook." Ucap si tamu.

Jungkook terkejut dan juga bingung, ada angin apa pagi-pagi sekali Taehyung ke apartemennya? Bukankah dia juga baru saja selesai shift malamnya? "Eoh, Tae hyung. Kau tidak pulang? Ada apa pagi-pagi ke apartemenku?"

Taehyung tersenyum, namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan gurat kelelahannya setelah semalaman terjaga. "Aku ingat tadi malam kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku, namun sampai pagi ini kedai ramai dan kita sampai lupa ingin membicarakannya. Aish di luar dingin sekali Kook, bolehkah aku masuk?" Taehyung mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya yang tidak tertutup sarung tangan.

"Ah iya, silakan masuk." Jungkook mempersilakan Taehyung untuk masuk dan menutup pintu apartemennya. "Mau minum apa hyung?" tawar Jungkook.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak usah Kook, lebih baik kau kesini dan langsung membicarakan apa yang kau ingin utarakan tadi." Pria itu sangat _to the point_.

Jungkook menurut dan duduk tepat disamping Taehyung, tangannya membuat pergerakan abstrak yang terlihat seperti orang gugup. "I.. ini tentang pengakuanmu, hyung." Jungkook menghela napas. Taehyung menggengam tangannya dan memberikan usapan halus menenangkan. "A- ada alasan kenapa aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu dalam waktu yang cukup lama." Ia mencoba menatap manik kelam lelaki yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. "A- aku adalah seorang lelaki.."

" _Carrier?_ " potong Taehyung cepat. Berhasil membuat jantung Jungkook berdebar lebih cepat dan makin gugup.

"Ba- bagaimana, kau?"

Taehyung tersenyum. "Kau sama dengan Jimin, kalian _lelaki hebat_." Ia membawa tangan kanannya untuk mengelus surai kecoklatan Jungkook. "Jika itu yang membuatmu gusar, maka sekarang saatnya untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

Jungkook sedikit terkejut. "Jimin hyung juga seorang _carrier_?" tanyanya penasaran.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Itu alasannya kenapa Jimin menghindariku, padahal aku hanya ingin mengajaknya berteman karena sudah menolongku." Lelaki itu melepaskan genggaman Jungkook dan bersender pada sofa sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya ke kening.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu jika aku sama dengan Jimin hyung?"

"Simpel. Gelagatmu terbaca. Kau menunjukan sikap yang sama dengan Jimin ketika ku dekati." Jungkook terperangah. "dan asal kau tahu, yang bikin aku semakin di buat tertawa oleh Jimin adalah ketika dia bilang ' _semua lelaki dominan itu kelebihan hormon! Susah di berhentikan ketika on!'_ aku benar-benar tertawa geli mendengarnya, sampai sudut mataku mengeluarkan air mata." Taehyung tertawa mengingat percakapannya dengan Jimin sebeum menjadi benar-benar akrab dengan lelaki Park tersebut.

"Hyung." Panggil Jungkook.

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan Jimin hyung dan.. dan hanya fokus kepadaku?" ucap Jungkook pelan.

Taehyung memberhentikan tawanya dan menatap Jungkook dalam. "Jung- jungkook?"

"Aku menerimamu, hyung. Jadi jangan membicarakan Jimin hyung lagi dengan mesra ya, saat kita sedang berdua?" pernyataan Jungkook membuat senyum Taehyung merekah. Lelaki Kim langsung meraih rahang Jungkook dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya dalam. Kecupan di hari pertama mereka pacaran yang membuat jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang.

"Jadi.. bisakah kita melakukan _first sex_ pertama kita? Aku _morning glory_ , Kook."

Jungkook memukul kepala Taehyung dengan bantal. "Kau kira hanya kau yang mengalami _morning glory_! Semua lelaki tidak memandang status juga mengalaminya hyung! Dasar alien mesum! Keluar dari apartemenku! Aish, Jimin hyung benar rupanya tentang 'kelebihan hormon'." Runtuk Jungkook kesal.

 _Poor Taetae._

.

.

.

To be continue chap 4

muehehe. apaan nih dateng-dateng cengengesan XD  
udah gini aja, selamat menikmati XD  
saya juga bingung mau bikin writer notes apaan XD

Regards

.Sky.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jim-ah." Panggil Namjoon.

"Hmm.."

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Namjoon dengan wajah yang serius.

"Kau melamarku?" lirik Jimin pada Namjoon yang tengah menatapnya intens. Namjoon mengangguk, wajahnya serius seperti ketika ia mengerjakan tugas statistika semasa kuliah dulu. "Baiklah, aku menerimanya." Jawab Jimin santai. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jimin. "Lamaranmu sungguh tidak romantis hyung. Kau perlu belajar dari Myungjin. Hahaha adikku itu sungguh pintar bermulut manis." Jimin tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau serius menerima lamaranku?" tanya Namjoon memastikan.

"Sejak kapan aku bisa serius, hyung" Jimin tertawa kencang. Sedetik kemudian bantal putih yang cukup besar mendarat di wajah imutnya. "Ya! Kim Namjoon! Beraninya kau!" teriaknya sangar. Ia melempar balik bantal yang di lempar Namjoon dengan sekuat tenaga.

Namjoon dengan sigap menangkap bantal itu dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga jatuh terduduk di kasur. "Bodoh, kau sudah sembuh kenapa masih berpura-pura sakit."

"Sudah ku bilang, hanya butuh istirahat dan semuanya akan kembali lagi." Jimin menghela napas. "Hyung." Panggilnya pada Namjoon yang sedang mengganti channel tv.

"Apa?" jawab Namjoon sekenanya.

"Cepat sana bersiap diri! Ini sudah setengah empat dan kau masih santai. Ya Tuhan!" Jimin frustasi.

Setelah menendang-nendang Namjoon untuk segera bersiap rapat, akhirnya Jimin terbaring lelah di kasurnya sendirian lagi. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Begitu sepi dan sunyi. Ia ingin pergi keluar menikmati malam di negara yang asing baginya, tapi apa boleh buat, Namjoon tidak mengizinkan sampai mereka selesai rapat. Mereka akan jalan-jalan kalau semua urusan di negara ini selesai dan masih ada waktu tersisa. Karena bagi Namjoon waktu adalah hal paling berharga dan tidak dapat di putar ulang.

Seminggu di Thailand, Jimin sama sekali tidak menikmati satu detik perjalanan pun untuk sekedar jalan-jalan santai. Namjoon benar-benar mempergunakan waktu yang ada seefisien mungkin, Jimin dibuat pusing olehnya. Sekertaris wanita yang Seokjin bawa? Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa. Alhasil, mau tidak mau, Jimin juga yang akhirnya mempersiapkan semuanya.

.

.

.

Pukul delapan pagi, mereka sampai kembali ke Korea. Namjoon langsung pergi ke kantor sedangkan Jimin minta izin untuk pulang ke rumah dulu karena Myungjin sedang sakit. Seokjin pun juga pamit langsung ke apartemennya untuk beristirahat sebentar, perjalanan Thailand-Korea ditambah jadwal mereka yang padat membuat Seokjin kelelahan.

Apartemen itu seharusnya sepi karena sang pemilik sedang pergi ke negara lain untuk kepentingan bisnis, namun kenyataannya ada seorang pria yang sedang asik menonton acara televisi sambil tidur-tiduran di sofa. Beberapa snack dan minuman kaleng bekas menjadi hiasan meja kaca berbentuk oval tersebut, karpet impor dari Persia juga dihiasi beberapa remah-remah sisa makanan.

Pintu apartemen terbuka, sang pemilik masuk dengan langkah malasnya. Kim Seokjin, sang pemilik apartemen tersebut. Ia memicingkan matanya dan menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar suara dari dalam apartennya. Tidak berisik, namun cukup terdengar hingga pintu masuk.

"Yoongi?" panggilnya pelan. Sedangkan yang di panggil hanya menoleh tersenyum sambil mengigit keripik kentang yang baru saja di ambilnya.

"Oh, Hyung. Kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali, ku kira nanti sore kau akan kembali." Ucap Yoongi masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Hmm." Jawab Seokjin singkat. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. "Kau tahu, aku tidak heran jika Namjoon bisa sukses dalam waktu singkat."

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Direkturnya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya heran, dan ia masih setia memegang keripik kentangnya.

Seokjin menghela napas berat, satu gelas penuh dia habiskan dalam sekali teguk. "Dia benar-benar gila kerja, kau bayangkan saja, dalam seminggu dia benar-benar memanfaatkan waktunya untuk bekerja. Dan oh sekertaris yang kemarin ikut denganku, kenapa dia bisa mendapat posisi ketua tim? Kau tahu, dia tidak bisa bekerja apa-apa! Turunkan jabatannya dia sekarang. Hubungi Park Eunha cepat." Seokjin melepas amarahnya.

"Sabar Hyung, siapa suruh tidak membawaku." Yoongi tersenyum meremehkan. "Lalu, selama di sana siapa yang mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Jimin. Lelaki mungil itu sungguh kuat, cekatan dan pintar. Tak salah Namjoon memilihnya." Jawab Seokjin sambil meletakan sebelah kanan wajahnya di meja makan. Wajahnya masih terlihat sungguh lelah, namun lucu diwaktu yang bersamaan. "Tapi kemarin kata Namjoon kesehatan Jimin sempat menurun." Yoongi menautkan alisnya penasaran, bukankah baru saja Seokjin mengatakan bahwa Jimin lelaki yang kuat? "Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, yang jelas kemarin ketika aku sedang di bandara Namjoon menitip ginseng dari Korea. Katanya sih mimisan, tapi aku juga tidak tahu."

Yoongi ikut meletakkan wajahnya di atas meja sambil menghadap Seokjin, dua pria itu terlihat sungguh imut. Bukan wajah Direktur Kim yang bersahaja dan _poker face_ Sekertaris Min, namun lebih terlihat seperti dua anak kecil yang sedang putus cinta dan saling mencurahkan perasaannya kepada seseorang yang bernasip sama dengannya.

"Yoongi-ya, aku lelah.. aku tidur dulu ya." Ucap Seokjin akhirnya setelah menguap beberapa kali.

"Hyung, ini masih jam 8 pagi, kau tidak ke kantor?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kau saja yang ke kantor, aku malas." Jawab Seokjin sambil berjalan ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu tepat saat Yoongi hendak berbicara sesuatu.

"Cih, dasar orang tua." Yoongi mendecih lalu meneruskan kegiatannya menonton televisi.

"AKU MENDENGARNYA MIN YOONGI!"

.

.

.

"Myungeun-ah, Myungjin-ah aku pulang." Ucap Jimin sambil meletakkan pantofel nya di rak sepatu. Myungeun yang menengar suara merdu kakaknya langsung segera keluar kamar dan menghampiri lelaki yang berbeda lima detik darinya itu.

"Ah Chim, kau sudah pulang." Kata Myungeun menyambut.

"Hmm." Jawab Jimin singkat sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa berwarna coklat di ruang televisi. "Myungjin mana? Dia sakit apa sampai-sampai tidak bisa keluar kamar? Sudah di bawa ke dokter?" cerocos Jimin yang membuat Myungeun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Chim, kalau bertanya satu-satu. Aku tak akan kabur kemana-mana." Ia ikut mensejajarkan dirinya dengan kakaknya di sofa. "Muyngjin terkena gelaja demam berdarah, kemarin dokter bilang tensi-nya hanya 80/60 dan juga trombositnya hanya 8000, jauh di bawah normal. Bagus dia masih bisa berjalan dan tidak mati Chim." Myungeun berucap asal. Jimin melotot horor ke arah adik wanita semata wayangnya.

"Kau berharap Myungjin mati, begitu? Jaga ucapanmu Park Myungeun!" teriak Jimin kencang. Myungeun mencoba untuk menjelaskan kepada kakaknya, namun sayang, Jimin terlanjur marah.

"Bu- bukan begitu maksudku Chim! Aku tidak berharap Myungjin mati huweee.." Myungeun mewek. "Ke- kemarin hiks dokter bilang begitu hiks, Myungjin anak yang kuat makanya dia bisa bertahan dalam kondisi lemah sekalipun huwee.." Myungeun menangis semakin keras, Jimin yang awalanya marah besar karena omongan Myungeun, mau tak mau hatinya luluh melihat air mata yang turun dari wajah putih ‒kini memerah karena menangis‒ Myungeun. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu mendekati adiknya dan memeluknya sayang. "Uljima, maafkan aku. Kau tahu kan aku baru saja pulang dari perjalan jauh." Myungeun mengangguk sambil terisak di dalam pelukan kakaknya. "kalau tahu Myungeun-ah, aku mengalami hal yang kurang mengenakkan kemarin, apalagi mendengar kabar kalau Myungjin sakit. Aku benar-benar khawatir." Myungeun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin agar mendapat usapan sayang yang lebih dari kakaknya. "Mianhae Chim.." ucap Myungeun pelan sambil sedikit terisak. Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup kening adiknya itu sayang. "Sudahlah, ayo kita lihat Myungjin. Apa dia sudah makan? Sudah minum obat? Sudah mandi? Mandinya pakai air hangat atau dingin? Kalau bisa pakai air hang‒" Myungeun menutup paksa mulut Jimin yang mulai cerewet. "Myungjin sedang tidur habis minum obat, Chim." Jawab Myungeun.

Kaki jenjang Myungeun melangkah ke arah dapur ketika kakaknya masih beristirahat di sofa, ia berinisiatif untuk membuat teh hijau hangat dan membuat sepanci kecil sup brokoli untuk memulihkan tenaga kakaknya. Bau harum masakan Myungeun menguar ke seluruh apartemen dan membuat Myungjin terbangun dari tidur siangnya. "Noona, kau sedang memasak apa?" tanya Myungjin dengan wajah pucatnya sambil duduk di meja makan. Myungeun menoleh, "Eoh, Myungjin kau sudah bangun. Aku sedang membuat sup brokoli untuk Chimchim, kau mau juga?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan sesendok sup hangat ke Myungjin untuk dicicipinya. "Hati-hati panas, tiup sedikit dulu." Sarannya kemudian. Myungjin menerima suapan kakaknya itu dengan hati-hati dan menelannya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Myungeun. "Percuma noona, lidahku rasanya pahit." Jawab Myungjin jujur. Myungeun memakluminya, kemudian ia mencoba sendiri hasil masakannya. Lumayan. Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Noona." Panggil Myungjin. Myungeun menjawabnya dengan gumaman. "percuma kau memasaknya sekarang, Jimin hyung tertidur di sofa."

" _Gwaenchana_ , paling tidak kalau dia lapar bisa menghangatkannya sendiri." Jawab Myungeun dengan mulut penuh dengan sendok yang ia gigit. "Myungjin-ah."

" _Wae?_ "

Myungeun melepas sendok yang di gigitnya. "Hyungmu.. ku rasa dia mengalami hal yang sama seperti 8 tahun yang lalu."

Myungjin terkejut. "Apa!"

* * *

"Hyung!" Hoseok melompat keatas tempat tidur kakaknya tanpa mempedulikan makhluk yang sedang terlelap bermimpi indah di negeri antah-berantah marah atau tidak. Dengan sangat terpaksa dan berat hati, sang kakak sepucat _snow white_ itu terbangun dari tidur indahnya. Dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, Yoongi bergumam menjawab panggilan adiknya yang masih berusia 18 tahun tersebut. "Hoshiki, aish kau berat." Ucap Yoongi sambil mendorong sang adik untuk menjauh darinya. "Ada apa kau teriak pagi-pagi begini eoh?" Bukannya menjawab, Hoseok menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih berukuran sedang ke hadapan kakaknya. "Ini, ada kiriman untukmu." Yoongi menautkan alisnya bingung. "Dari siapa?" lalu mengambil dan membuka amplop tersebut. "Entahlah." Jawab Hoseok tak peduli, "Tadi yang mengantar bukan orang dari perusaahaan pengiriman barang, tapi seseorang dengan jas hitam rapi."

Yoongi terpaksa bangun dan melihat isi amplop teresebut dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut, rambutnya berantakan tak karuan dan mata elang yang biasa membuat para gadis berteriak histeris kinipun terlihat mengecil dan sedikit merah. Bagaimana tidak, di dalam amplop tersebut ada sebuah kertas putih dan sebuah tiket penerbangan bolak balik beserta tanda bukti pemesanan satu kamar hotel berbintang lima selama seminggu penuh. "Ini dari Seokjin Hyung."

"Hyung lihat, ini surat." Kata Hoseok setelah selesai membaca kertas putih yang dilipat itu. Yoongi menoleh dan mengambil yang katanya Hoseok itu surat.

 _Yoongi sshi! Pergilah berlibur! Selamat bersenang-senang!^^_

 _Kim Seokjin._

Yoongi tersenyum, "ini bukan surat bodoh, ini cuma pesan singkat." Ucap Yoongi menyindir adik lelakinya. Hoseok hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, "Hmm.. _by the way_ , itu tiket kemana Hyung?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Paris." Jawab Yoongi santai.

Wajah Hoseok terkejut sempurna. "HYUNG AKU IKUUT!"

* * *

.

.

 _"_ _Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at the_ _Charles de Gaulle_ _airport. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you."_

Ia masih tertidur. Bermimpi indah hingga...

 _"_ _Ladies and gentleman.. welcome to Charles de Gaulle International Airport, where the local time is 08.15 pm. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight. If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you. We remind you to please wait until you are inside the terminal to use any electronic devices or to smoke in the designated areas. On behalf of Air France and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice evening!"_

Yoongi terbangun tepat ketika awak pesawat mengucapkan selamat datang di negara tujuan, ia sedikit mengalami _jetlag_ dan butuh beberapa menit untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya tersebut. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari di Korea dan jelas saja pasti Hoseok sudah terlelap bersama Snowy kucing abu-abu ras Perancis berbulu pendek hadiah ulang tahun Hoseok yang ke 18 kemarin. Hoseok menamainya Snowy karena bulunya sangat halus dan lembut seperti salju. Yang Yoongi heran kenapa adiknya itu menamainya Snowy padahal jelas-jelas bulunya berwarna abu-abu.

15 menit berlalu, nampaknya sudah cukup Yoongi untuk memejamkan matanya hanya untuk menghilangkan pusing karena efek _jetlag_ -nya. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, seluruh penumpang seolah lenyap, hanya ia sendirian di dalam pesawat tersebut, sampai salah seorang pramugari menemukannya.

"Sir, are you ok?" tanya sang pramugari ramah.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Yes, im ok. Just a lil bit dizzy."

"Need some medicine or something? I can help you to‒" belum selesai sang pramugari berbicara, Yoongi memotongnya dengan cepat. "I'm fine." dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan pesawat tersebut dengan tergesa.

Bandara itu ramai, namun tampak terasa sepi bagi Yoongi yang hanya seorang diri. Ia menaiki taksi untuk pergi ke hotel tujuannya.

Paris dimalam hari adalah yang paling indah. Lampu-lampu jalanan yang terang dan berwarna-warni, bangunan-bangunan artistik dan pemandangan kota yang begitu cantik membuat siapa saja terpana melihat indahnya negara dengan menara Eiffel-nya yang terkenal. Hingga sampailah dia di hotel tempatnya menginap selama seminggu kedepan.

 _The_ _Ritz Carlton_ Paris.

Hotel berbintang lima di kawasan Vendôme ini berdiri pada tahun 1898. Arsitekturnya sangat kental bergaya abad ke 18. Yoongi memasuki satu dari tiga pintu masuk, setiap di atas pintu terdapat kanopi setengah lingkaran berwarna kuning keemasan karena efek cahaya lampu yang di pasang di setiap sisi tembok batu tersebut. Sebelum ia bisa mendatangi meja resepsionis, ia harus melewati pintu kaca yang secara otomatis berputar dengan sendirinya.

" _Bonsoir, Monsieur_. (Selamat malam, Pak.) Welcome to The Hôtel Ritz" Sambut sang resepsionis ramah dengan aksen Perancisnya yang kental. Yoongi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Can i help you something?" tanya sang resepsionis kemudian.

"Yes, I would like to occupy the rooms booked in a week ago." Jawab Yoongi sambil mengamati interior bangunan yang membuatnya sedikit terpana.

" _Oui_ (ya). Name?" tanya sang resepsionis lagi, namun Yoongi tidak menjawabnya, ia masih asik memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Sir?" panggil si resepsionis lagi.

Yoongi sedikit tersentak. "Yes, ah I am sorry. The name is Kim Seokjin." Jawabnya tergagap. Si resepsionis tersenyum lalu menatap layar monitor untuk mencari nama Kim Seokjin. "Yes. Mr. Kim Seokjin, wait a minute."

Yoongi mengangguk, ia mengambil kamera _Sony alpha 7 mark II_ yang selalu menemaninya pergi kemanapun untuk mengabadikan setiap momen yang ia lihat. Ia mengambil beberapa gambar dari ruang resepsionis Hotel _Ritz Carlton_ , antara lain lampu kristal mewah yang tergantung di langit-langit ruangan, vas bunga di atas meja di sudut dan tengah ruangan dan juga beberapa lukisan karya pelukis terkenal seperti Leonardo Da Vinci dan Pablo Picasso.

" _Excusez-moi, Monsieur_. (Permisi, Pak.)" Yoongi menoleh "Yes." Si resepsionis tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih ke hadapan Yoongi dan membukanya satu-per-satu. "This is your card, and your room number is 132. And this is the coupon for breakfast, we will send breakfast to your room every morning at 8 o'clock. Anything else i can help, sir?" tanya sang resepsionis, Yoongi menggeleng. "No, i think it's enough, _merci._ (terima kasih)"

" _Merci beaucoup._ (terima kasih) good evening and have a nice holiday." Ucap si resepsionis sambil tersenyum ramah. Sepeninggal Yoongi ke kamarnya, seorang teman dari si resepsionis itu mendatanginya dengan wajah berbinar. " _Hé, qui est il_? (dia siapa?) he is handsome." Si resepsionis itu pun tersenyum. " _Quoi? êtes vous intéresse_? (apa? Apa kau menyukainya?)" temannya tersenyum tersipu malu, lalu ia pun menjawab pertanyaannya. " _Il son nom est Kim Seok jin, je pense qu'il est Coréen_. (namanya Kim Seok jin, dia dari Korea.)"

" _Ahh Coréen. Le magnifique._ (Oh Korea. Tampan.)"

.

.

.

Hari pertama Yoongi di Paris hanya ia habiskan dengan beristirahat di hotel. Tidak rugi juga, karena bangunan hotel itu sangat menarik maka dari itu Yoongi memutuskan hanya berkeliling hotel yang memiliki berbagai macam hiburan dan juga objek fotografi yang sangat bagus. Ia terus berjalan-jalan mengelilingi hotel sampai ia melihat sebuah tempat dengan gaya Victorian yang mewah. Ia mencoba untuk masuk dan melihat kedalam, ia berpikir siapa tahu ada objek yang bagus untuk diabadikan ke dalam kameranya.

Papan itu bertuliskan _The Ritz Bar_. Jelas sekali jika bar itu di buat untuk mendukung hotel berkelas mewah seperti ini. _The Ritz bar_ mendapatkan repurtasi bertahun-tahun untuk pesta _cocktail_ yang glamor. Sang kepala bar, **Frank Meier** sangat terkenal dengan kegilaannya akan koktail. Berbagai macam koktail telah ia buat dan tidak sedikit dari hasil racikannya berkahir dengan sia-sia, walaupun demikian dari kegigihannya tersebut membuahkan hasil. Salah satu koktail buatannya yang terkenal adalah 'Rainbow'. Koktail tersebut terbuat dari _anisette, mint, yellow chartreuse, cherry brandy, kümmel, green chartreuse_ dan _cognac._ Rasanya manis di awal dan sedikit mengigit bila bersentuhan dengan lidah, dan juga terasa dingin ketika mengalir ke tenggorokan. Benar-benar komposisi yang pas bagi penikmat koktail dari pemula sampai yang profesional.

Semua bahan-bahan yang di gunakan kepala bartender itu hanya bisa di temukan di pesisir eropa, tentu dengan kualitas yang tinggi pula.

Yoongi duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi berbahan bludru merah dekat dengan meja barternder. " _Bonsoir, monsieur. ordre?_ (selamat malam, tuan. Mau memesan?)" salah satu bertender menghampirinya. Yoongi tersenyum bingung. "Yes?" sang bertender mengerti jika Yoongi tidak bisa berbahasa Perancis pun mengganti bahasanya. "Order?" dan kini senyum mengerti dari Yoongi yang di tampilkan "Ah, yes. The recommended one." Jawabnya.

.

.

.

Hari kedua.

Yoongi bangun ketika sarapannya datang. Dengan langkah malas ia membukakan pintu untuk sang _service room_. " _Bonjour, monsieur. Bon appétit._ (selamat pagi, pak. Selamat makan.) _"_ ucap si pengantar makanan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Lelaki itu menguap lebar sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia mengambil smartphone-nya dan menyentuh nama Kim Seokjin untuk memanggilnya. Ia hampir lupa, dan baru hari ini dia ingat kalau dia belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Direkturnya yang sudah di anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

" _Yeoboseyo."_ Suara khas Seokjin terdengar di sambungan telepon. Belum juga Yoongi menjawab, Direkturnya sudah memulai pertanyaannya duluan. " _Ada apa Yoon-ah? Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Apa kau bersenang-senang?"_

Cerewet. Batin Yoongi geli. "Aku baik-baik saja Hyung, terima kasih 'hadiah rasa bersalah'nya, sering-seringlah kau membuat kesalahan kepadaku dan memberikanku liburan seperti ini. Hahaha" Yoongi tertawa kecil.

Seokjin memutar mata kecilnya malas. " _Cih, dasar tidak tahu diri._ " Umpat Seokjin dengan nada bercanda. " _Kenapa kau telepon aku? Tumben sekali."_

"Siapa yang menggantikanku, Hyung?" tanya Yoongi sambil memakan sarapan yang ia tidak tahu apa namanya tersebut.

" _Ada Snow, kau tenang saja."_ Jawab Seokjin singkat. " _Hei, kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu? Ku berikan kau liburan untuk menyegarkan otakmu, bukan berujung kau menanyakan pekerjaan seperti ini Yoongi-ya."_ Seokjin mulai cerewet lagi. " _Ah, bagaimana dengan wanita-wanita disana? Cantik-cantik seperti di film-film kah? Hehehe. Tapi Yoongi-ya, jangan berani-berani kau menyewa salah satu wanita disana! Awas kau! Liburan ini kuberikan bukan untuk kau melakukan sex sesuka hati!"_

Yoongi terkejut. "Ya! Hyung! Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu! Kau menyakiti hatiku, Hyung."

Seokjin menghela napas panjang. " _Kau kira aku tidak tahu? Kau mengoleksi video porno di komputer dengan layar besarmu itu!"_

"Ta- tapi.." Yoongi berusaha mengelak. "Ya! Hyung! Kenapa kau cerewetnya melebih-lebihi wanita sih? Dan masalah video itu.. kau juga memintanya Hyung! Aish."

" _Ahh sudahlah. Aku harus kembali bekerja Myung. Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, jangan lupa makan. Sudah ya, bye Yoongi."_

"Baiklah, terima kasih sekali lagi Hyung. Bye.." ia menutup panggilan. "Kebiasaan.. seperti ibu-ibu."

Hari ini Yoongi berencana berjalan-jalan keluar hotel, ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk membidik gambar-gambar menarik untuk di abadikan. Jiwa fotografer Yoongi sudah membuncah ketika ia mendapatkan tiket di apartemennya, membayangkan indahnya kota Paris di siang hari dan mempesona ketika malam datang dengan lampu-lampu jalannan yang menerangi, sungguh membuat dirinya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Siang berganti malam, lampu-lampu rumah penduduk mulai di nyalakan. Paris di malam hari adalah yang paling mempesona. Kota dengan julukan ' _fashion trendsetter_ ' ini terlihat sangat romantis. Yoongi terus berjalan membidik gambar hingga ia tersesat ke dalam jalanan yang lumayan sepi. Ia tak sadar jika sudah berjalan jauh. Ia juga tidak tahu harus lewat jalan yang mana untuk sampai ke jalan utama dan mendapatkan taksi untuk pulang ke hotelnya. Sungguh malam yang sial bagi seorang Yoongi. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa membendung nafsu berfoto-fotonya jika sudah memegang kamera kesayangannya. Ia memasang mata elangnya dua kali lebih tajam untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak di inginkannya.

"Hello handsome." Seorang wanita dengan pakaian super seksi lewat di depannya dengan tatapan menggoda. Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya agar tidak bertemu dengan wanita dengan pakaian super seksi tersebut. Namun sayang, ketika ia menoleh ke arah lain, bukan sebuah taksi atau orang dengan pakaian normal yang ia lihat, melainkan beberapa wanita lainnya dengan pakaian minim dan hak tinggi sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Seketika Yoongi sadar. Kalau jalan ini adalah... tempat prostitusi.

Yoongi segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, namun beberapa wanita disitu mencoba menahannya dan terus menggodanya. Ia mencoba menghindar tapi tidak bisa, ia di kepung oleh beberapa wanita yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya. Salah satu wanita tersebut ada yang berani mencolek dagunya, bahkan yang lebih ekstrim ada yang dengan sengaja meraih tangan Yoongi untuk memegang payudaranya. Yoongi segera melepaskan tangan wanita itu dari pergelangannya ketika nyaris menyentuhnya. Walaupun ia memiliki orientasi menyimpang, tetap saja yang di hadapinya sekarang adalah wanita-wanita yang terkadang sifatnya bisa lebih sangar dari seorang pria normal sekalipun. Ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dengan berbicara baik-baik pada wanita-wanita tersebeut jika ia tidak menginginkan mereka. Sampai akhrinya seseorang menariknya dari kepungan wanita berpakaian minim tersebut dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat prostitusi tersebut.

" _Hey! comment osez-vous!_ (hey! Beraninya kau!)" teriak salah satu wanita dengan pakaian berwarna merah menyala. Orang yang menarik Yoongi itu pun berhenti ketika merasa di teriaki. " _Qui êtes-vous!_ (siapa kau!)" wanita lain dengan baju berwarna hitam dan hak setinggi 13cm ikut berteriak. Yoongi tidak bisa berkata-kata ketika orang yang menariknya itu menoleh dan berkata " _Je suis sa femme, et ne vous avisez pas de flirter mon mari_. (aku istrinya, dan jangan berani-berani untuk menggoda suamiku.)"

"Park Jimin." Ucap Yoongi pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued ep 5.

Notes : maafkan saya yang telat update heungg *deep bow*

Saya berterima kasih banyak untuk semua komentar teman-teman dari episode 1 sampai 4 ini.. jujur saya terharu *tissue mana tissue* dan terima kasih untuk yang nge-like juga *lap air mata*

saya minta maaf karena pengetahuan saya tentang perancis er ralat tentang Eropa belum expert banget hiks *lap ingus*, buat info aja.. tadinya ini saya mau bikin dengan latar London, Cuma ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba saya kepikiran tentang perancis gitu aja hehehe *nyengir tanpa dosa*

Baiklah, terima kasih untuk semuanyaaa.. Pyongg~~ ^^

Regards

.Sky.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Hey! comment osez-vous! (hey! Beraninya kau!)_ " teriak salah satu wanita dengan pakaian berwarna merah menyala. Orang yang menarik Yoongi itu pun berhenti ketika merasa di teriaki. " _Qui êtes-vous!_ (siapa kau!)" wanita lain dengan baju berwarna hitam dan hak setinggi 13cm ikut berteriak. Yoongi tidak bisa berkata-kata ketika orang yang menariknya itu menoleh dan berkata " _Je suis sa femme, et ne vous avisez pas de flirter mon mari._ (aku istrinya, dan jangan berani-berani untuk menggoda suamiku.)"

* * *

"Park- Park Jimin." Ucap Yoongi pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Jimin terus berjalan sambil mengandeng tangan Yoongi menjauh dari tempat itu. "YA! IDIOT!" Yoongi sedikit berteriak sambil menghempaskan tangan Jimin yang mengekang erat pergelangan tangannya . Dan itu berhasil membuat Jimin berhenti dan menoleh horor kearahnya. "WAE!" balas Jimin tak kalah keras. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Yoongi. "Simpan pertanyaanmu, aku akan menjawabnya nanti. Sekarang kita harus pergi keluar dari jalan ini dulu." Jawab Jimin sambil mengajak Yoongi untuk berjalan mengikutinya. "Dan.. kau juga kenapa bisa berada disini?" tanya Jimin kemudian. Yoongi tersenyum miring, "Simpan pertanyaanmu sampai kau mengeluarkanku dari jalan ini." Jawabnya puas, sedangkan Jimin hanya memutar matanya malas sambil mendecih.

Jimin mengajak Yoongi ke tempat yang agak asing baginya, sebuah restoran di salah satu gang yang tidak terlalu sempit namun cukup luas untuk ukuran sebuah restoran pinggir jalan. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jimin yang sibuk dengan dunianya, sampai salah satu pelayan menghampiri mereka dan memberikan menu makanan khas Perancis tentunya. Yoongi hanya bisa menautkan alisnya karena tidak mengerti arti bahasa yang tertulis di dalam menu, ia melirik Jimin yang sedang serius dengan buku menunya sendiri. Reflek, Yoongi mengambil kameranya dan membidik wajah serius Jimin yang sedang serius menatap buku menu tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyum melihat hasil jepretannya di layar kamera kesayangannya

"Jadi, ceritakan mengapa kau bisa ada disini?" tiba-tiba Jimin bersuara dan membuat Yoongi sedikit terkejut. Lelaki tersebut melirik Jimin sekilas lalu meneruskan memperhatikan hasil foto-fotonya. "Seokjin hyung memeberiku liburan gratis selama seminggu." Jawabnya singkat. Jimin mengangguk, lelaki itu nampak berpikir sejenak tentang sosok Direktur Kim. "Kau sendiri, kenapa tiba-tiba bisa ada disini? Kau mengikutiku?" gantian Yoongi yang bertanya. Jimin tertawa kecil, ia meregangkan ototnya sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghempaskannya lepas. "Ini kota kelahiranku." Jawabnya santai. Yoongi yang sedaritadi fokus memperhatikan kameranya kini terkejut sempurna. Mulut dan matanya terbuka lebar menatap Jimin yang sedang tersenyum menatap langit gelap bertabur bintang-bintang. Lagi-lagi reflek seorang Min Yoongi mengambil momen itu dengan kameranya. "Kota kelahiranmu?" ulang Yoongi penasaran. Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecil.

Yoongi hendak melanjutkan pertanyaannya, namun seorang pelayan datang membawa makanan yang Jimin pesan tadi dan memberikan sebotol _wine_ gratis untuk mereka berdua. "Selamat makan!" ucap Jimin senang. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya diam tak bergeming memperhatikan Jimin yang terlalu bersemangat. "Sekertaris Min, _are you okay_?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba. Yoongi mengangguk kikuk. "Aku tahu lidahmu sungguh kampungan, hyung. Maka dari itu aku hanya memesan steak sapi dan sup asparagus." Ejek Jimin pada Yoongi yang sedang memotong daging steak nya.

"YA! Kau idiot!" Yoongi berseru sambil menunjuk Jimin dengan pisau yang berada di tangan kanannya.

Jimin terkejut dan langsung menghindar. "YA! Kau mau membunuhku eoh!" seruan Jimin tak kalah nyaring. "Sudah cepat habiskan makannya, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Lanjutnya sambil mengiris danging steaknya kasar dan melahapnya bulat-bulat.

Yoongi meneguk wine yang tadi di suguhkan oleh pelayan sebelum ia melahap potongan dagingnya yang pertama. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, idiot. Kenapa kau bisa ada sini dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa muncul di hadapanku tadi?"

Jimin menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang ini kota kelahiranku, kenapa kau masih mempertanyakan itu? Lagipula itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam otak yadongmu itu." Jawab Jimin santai.

"YA! Aku tidak seperti itu, idiot." Jawab Yoongi kesal sambil melahap satu potongan besar daging steak. "Itu belum cukup. Kenapa‒"

"Kau menginap dimana?" potong Jimin saat Yoongi hendak bertanya padanya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, idiot. Kenapa kau senang sekali membuatku kesal eoh?" ucap Yoongi datar sebelum melahap potongan daging yang terakhir makan malamnya. "Peduli apa sampai-sampai kau menanyakan dimana aku menginap?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Jimin membuat raut wajah lucu dengan tujuan mengejek. "Kau tidak mau ku antar ke hotelmu? Apa kau tahu jalan yang mana arah ke hotelmu? Apa kau tidak mau kembali ke Korea?" cerocos Jimin dengan nada mengejek penuh penekanan.

Yoongi menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk mentralkan emosinya. Sabar Min Yoongi.. sabar.. ingat, orang sabar itu tampan. Batinnya menghibur diri. "Baiklah." Ucap Yoongi. "Aku menginap di Hotel Ritz Carlton kamar nomor 132. Puas Tuan Park?"

"Eoh, kenapa kau sebutkan nomor kamarmu segala? Dan, Wow! Direktur Kim sungguh dermawan sekali memberikanmu liburan dengan hotel bintang lima secara cuma-cuma!" Jimin bertepuk tangan sendiri. Ia meneguk kembali wine-nya. "Kuantar kau kembali ke hotel. Ayo." Ajaknya sambil beranjak dari kursi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Yoongi meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menatapnya dengan intens.

"Tidak, sampai kau mengatakan kau mau kemana." Ucap Yoongi datar.

Mau tidak mau Jimin kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi lagi, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoongi dari pergelangan tangannya secara perlahan. Wanita itu melirik jam di layar smartphone-nya. "Aku ingin kesebuah tempat, tepat pukul 12 malam nanti."

Alis Yoongi bertautan heran. "Tengah malam? Tidak bisakah besok siang saja?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran, namun Jimin tidak menyadarinya.

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, Sekertaris Min. Aku sudah rutin melakukan hal ini bertahun-tahun. Kau tidak bisa mencegahku." Jawabnya tanpa menatap lelaki di hadapannya yang sedang memasang tampang tidak suka dengan jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Kau... menjual diri?" tanya Yoongi hati-hati.

Mata Jimin membulat sempurna sambil menatap Yoongi galak. "Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku menjual diri!" jawab Jimin marah.

"Maaf." Ucap Yoongi menyesal. "Bukan maksudku untuk mengatakan seperti itu, tapi.. aku hanya berpikir kau tengah malam melewati jalan tadi dan kau seorang err lelaki _carrier_. Maaf, tapi entah kenapa pikiranku sangat buruk."

Jimin melipat tangannya di depan dada, raut wajahnya sungguh memperlihatkan kalau ia sedang kesal. "Lupakan." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Ayo lekas ku antar kau ke hotelmu, dan aku harus bergegas." Lelaki itu berdiri tanpa melirik Yoongi sedikitpun, ia masih kesal dengan orang dihadapannya yang selalu berhasil membuatnya naik pitam dan menyerah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Park Jimin, ijinkan aku menemanimu ke tempat tujuanmu." Pinta Yoongi sungguh-sungguh. Jimin menoleh, "Tidak, kau tidak boleh kesana." Jawabnya tegas.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi tetep bersikukuh.

"Tidak. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh kesana." Raut wajah Jimin memucat, berbagai pemikiran buruk berkecambuk di kepalanya. Lelaki itu menatap wajah Yoongi yang terlihat memohon. Ia menghirup napas rakus, seolah kehabisan napas dan menyentuh kening dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sekertaris Park, ku mohon. Aku hanya mau menemanimu. Atau jika kau tidak mau aku berdekatan denganmu, aku bisa berjalan 3 meter di belakangmu. Aku‒"

"Baiklah." Jimin menghela napas kasar. "Kau boleh ikut, tapi kau tidak boleh banyak bertanya macam-macam. _Arraseo_?" putusnya kemudian. Yoongi pun mengangguk patuh.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, hanya deru napas dari keduanya yang terdengar sedikit terengah-engah. Yoongi sedari tadi melirik lelaki disebelahnya, ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan Jimin lakukan di tengah malam begini. Lelaki itu melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, jam itu menunjukan pukul 23.30 waktu Perancis. Sampai akhirnya Jimin berhenti di sebuah toko bernama _Bakelorist_ , singkatan dari _Bakery_ and _florist_. "Kau tunggu sebentar disini, aku tak akan lama, hanya mengambil pesanan lalu kita pergi ke tempat tujuan." Ucap Jimin sebelum masuk kedalam toko tersebut. Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Sembari menunggu Jimin , ia mengambil kameranya dan memotret toko tersebut dari berbagai sudut yang bagus.

Hanya dua menit yang Jimin butuhkan, ia keluar toko tersebut dengan menggenggam sebuah cupcake dan seikat mawar putuh yang telah di rangkai sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat cantik. Ia tersenyum sambil menghirup aroma wangi khas bunga mawar segar tersebut. Giliran Yoongi yang dibuat heran olehnya, lelaki itu ingin mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus berputar di otaknya, namun tadi ia sudah berjanji pada Jimin untuk tidak bertanya macam-macam. Mengapa mawar putih dan sebuah cupcake? Batin Yoongi makin penasaran.

Mereka menaiki taksi yang baru saja di berhentikan oleh Jimin dan langsung menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka. Yoongi hanya bisa diam dalam perjalannya, ia sesekali melirik Jimin yang tersenyum kecil sambil menghirup wangi bunga mawar putih tersebut. Apa dia akan memberi kejutan kepada kekasihnya di sini? Apakah kekasihnya tampan? Ah pasti lebih tampan diriku. Batin Yoongi percaya diri.

Akhirnya taksi yang mereka naiki berhenti tepat di sebuah taman yang cukup gelap. Jimin turun setelah memberikan uang kepada supir tersebut di ikuti Yoongi. Yoongi sudah tidak tahan, ia benar-benar penasaran. "Sekertaris Park, taman apa ini? Kenapa gelap begini?" tanya Yoongi sambil memperhatikan sekeliling taman tersebut.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak bertanya macam-macam, Sekertaris Min. Kalau kau takut, kau bisa tunggu aku di pos satpam. Hanya itu tempat yang paling terang, yang lainnya gelap." Jawab Jimin.

Dan sampailah mereka di pintu gerbang masuk taman tersebut. Gerbang yang terbuat dari batu kali kokoh dengan pilar berwarna abu-abu itu seolah menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua, salah satu satpam yang bertugas menjaga malam membukakan pintu dan tersenyum ke arah Jimin. Jimin membalasnya dengan mengucapkan selamat malam dalam bahasa Perancis dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau mengikutiku atau menunggu disini dengan satpam itu?" tawar Jimin sambil melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya was-was. "Nama satpam itu Frank, dia orangnya baik dan dia juga bisa berbahasa korea sedikit-sedikit. Cepatlah hyung! Aku tidak punya waktu banyak, ini sudah pukul 23.50!"

"A-A Aku akan ikut denganmu." Putus Yoongi pada akhirnya. Jimin sedikit memicingkan matanya. "Kau serius?" tanya Jimin memastikan. Lagi-lagi lelaki itu hanya bisa mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan sedikit kesalah pahaman yang kau buat." Lelaki itu menghirup napas dalam. "Ini bukan taman, melainkan pemakaman. Dan makam yang akan kita kunjungi adalah... ah, biar kau lihat saja nanti."

Yoongi semakin bingung dan penasaran. Ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Jimin. "Kekasihmu?" tanyanya. Jimin menggeleng sambil terus berjalan. "Temanmu?" Jimin tetap menggeleng dan terus berjalan.

"Hyung kau sungguh cerewet! Tidak bisakah kau diam dan mengikutiku saja?" seru Jimin.

"Tapi aku penasaran idiot!" seru Yoongi tak mau kalah.

Jimin menghela napas berat. "Kita akan kesitu." Tunjuknya pada sebuah bangunan seperti kubah di tengah lahan.

"Itu.. apa?" mata elang Yoongi mengikuti arah yang di tunjukkan Jimin.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, dan berhentilah bertanya!"

Yoongi mengikuti langkah besar Jimin. "Hey idiot, ini makam siapa?" tanya Yoongi. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas karena tempatnya benar-benar gelap, yang ia lihat hanya ada sebuah batu nisan kecil berukuran 30x20cm tertanam di bangunan yang telah di tutup oleh keramik. Ia menoleh ke arah Jimin dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu lelaki tersebut, "Idiot.."

"Berhenti memanggilku idiot, bodoh!" Jimin berteriak. Yoongi bisa mendengar isakan dari mulut lelaki itu walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya karena tempat yang sungguh gelap. "Kau.. benar-benar ingin tahu, Sekertaris Min? Haha sial, aku selalu begini setiap kesini. Aku selalu cengeng." Jimin bisa mendengar gumaman seorang Yoongi sebagai jawabannya. "Baiklah, ku harap kau tidak akan terkejut." Lanjutnya.

Jimin mengeluarkan lampu emergency dari dalam tasnya,dan menyalakan tepat menyorot kearah batu nisan tersebut. Yoongi bungkam, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan semua yang Jimin lakukan.

"I- Ini makan siapa? Apa ini makam adikmu?" tanya Yoongi polos.

Jimin meletakkan lampu emergency tepat di samping batu nisan tersebut. "Sekertaris Min. Ku mohon baca dengan teliti dan gunakan otak cerdasmu untuk berpikir."

 ** _Yoojin_**

 ** _11 mei 2009_**

"A- Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya dari semua ini. Dan tolong jangan kau suruh aku berpikir saat ini Sekertaris Park!" ucap Yoongi frustasi.

"Baiklah, sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu mari kita rayakan ulang tahunnya sekarang. Ini sudah pukul 00.45, kita terlambat." Ucap Jimin sambil menyalakan sebuah lilin dengan angka 8 di atas cupcake yang baru saja ia beli tadi. Jimin bernyanyi lagu selamat ulang tahun hingga selesai dan meniupkan lilin tersebut di akhir lagunya, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan berdoa dalam diam, ia juga meletakkan bucket mawar putih di dekat batu nisan tersebut. Setelah selesai dengan ritualnya, ia berpaling menghadap Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, Min Yoongi." Jimin membuka suara. Baru kali ini Yoongi mendengar Jimin menyebut namanya seperti itu, tidak biasanya. "Aku akan to the point." Yoongi mengangguk. "Yoojin ini adalah anakku."

Yoongi diam, namun tidak terkejut. Seolah ia sudah merasakan akan ada sesuatu ketika memasuki pemakaman ini. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bersikukuh untuk mengikuti Jimin, nalurinya hanya berkata akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi jika Jimin pergi sendirian. Dan ternyata, jawaban dari semua rasa gelisahnya adalah di sini. Inilah titik puncaknya. Ia menetralkan tenggorokannya yang terasa gatal dan mencoba untuk tenang.

"Kuharap kau masih ingat apa yang kita lakukan di malam sebelum ujian kelulusan itu terjadi..."

Yoongi memutar memorinya sekitar 9 tahun yang lalu, dimana ia dan Jimin masih menjadi salah satu siswa di SMA BIGHIT.

.

.

 _Flashback.._

 _Hari itu Yoongi dan Jimin memutuskan untuk belajar bersama di rumah Jimin untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan yang di adakan keesokan paginya._

 _Orang tua Jimin adalah duta besar Korea untuk negara Perancis, maka dari itu mereka tidak mungkin ada di rumah. Jimin meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk melanjutkan SMA nya di Korea saja, dan orang tuanya pun menyetujuinya sementara Myungeun dan Myungjin tetap bersekolah di Perancis. Orang tua Jimin memberikan kepercayaan penuh kepada putra sulungnya itu karena menganggap Jimin sudah cukup besar untuk hidup mandiri._

 _Jimin adalah anak yang baik, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang negatif seperti kebanyakan remaja lelaki pada umumnya yang baru beranjak dewasa. Jimin pertama kali jatuh cinta kepada teman seangkatannya, yaitu Yoongi. Pria itu terlihat dingin diluar, dan membuat Jimin penasaran hingga akhirnya ia tahu jika pribadi Yoongi tidak sedatar dan sedingin wajahnya._

 _Keduanya menjalin hubungan yang lumayan serius ketika memasuki tingkat akhir di SMA. Mereka menjalani hubungan yang sehat, Yoongi selalu membantu Jimin setiap kekasihnya menemukan kesulitan di pelajaran begitu juga dengan Jimin terhadap Yoongi._

 _Sampai akhirnya hari itu datang, malam sebelum ujian kelulusan yang membuat Jimin cemas setengah mati. Ia takut kalau tidak lulus dalam ujian ini, dan sebagai kekasih yang baik, Yoongi mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut agar tenang dalam mengerjakan tugas dan berdoa pada tuhan untuk diberikan kemudahan._

 _Mereka belajar hingga larut malam, sampai tidak sengaja Jimin tertidur di atas buku tulisnya karena kelelahan. Yoongi mengangkat tubuh itu ke atas kasur berwarna pink milik Jimin dan merapikan buku-buku yang bercecran di dalam kamar itu. Yoongi tak sengaja melihat Jimin masih berpakaian sekolah rapi dengan dasinya. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar, haruskah ia mengganti bajunya Jimin? Atau membiarkan lelakinya tersiksa dengan baju sekolahnya yang lumayan tebal itu? Ia mencoba berpikiran jernih, akhirnya ia mengambil sepotong kaos tipis dan sebuah celana tidur bergambar hamster milik Jimin dari lemarinya. Yoongi membuka satu-per-satu seragam Jimin dan menggantinya. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi bisa menghela napas lega karena selesai mengganti baju lelakinya tanpa berpikiran macam-macam._

 _Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam di Korea pada saat itu, Yoongi harus pulang karena pasti ibunya sangat cemas mengkhawatirkannya. Ia hendak keluar kamar ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. "Hyung." Suara lelaki itu serak khas orang bangun tidur._

 _Yoongi merasa terpanggil dan menoleh, "Ya? Kenapa Chim?" jawabnya tenang._

 _"_ _Kau mau pulang? Ku mohon temani aku sampai aku benar-benar tertidur. Aku takut hyung, aku takut besok tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soalnya." Jimin memohon dalam isakannya. Lelaki itu menangis karena cemas._

 _Yoongi tersenyum. "Arraseo, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau benar-benar terlelap." Jawabnya santai dan duduk di tepi kasur kekasihnya itu._

 _"_ _Hyung, apa boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Jimin sambil menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut tebalnya._

 _"_ _Apapun sayang. Jangan sungkan meminta padaku, karena aku sangat mencintaimu. arrachi?" Yoongi mengecup kening Jimin dan mengelusnya sayang._

 _"_ _Aku.. ingin tidur di dalam pelukanmu." Ucap Jimin pelan, namun Yoongi masih bisa mendengarnya. "Biasanya eomma atau Myungeun akan memelukku sampai pagi jika aku sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini, namun karena mereka tidak ada disini aku minta kepadamu. Aku benar-benar takut hyung, aku merindukan keluargaku. Aku ingin mati saja rasanya hiks.." air mata yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan pun akhirnya luruh juga. Keadaan seperti ini memang sangat berat bagi remaja usia beranjak dewasa, dimana mereka sangat membutuhkan dukungan dari orang-orang yang ia sayangi terutama keluarga, dan Yoongi pun mengerti akan hal itu. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang Jimin rasakan. Hidup jauh dari orang tua dan keluarga bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Justru lelaki seperti Jimin-lah yang hebat bisa bertahan hingga saat ini dan berpikiran dewasa._

 _Mau tidak mau Yoongi menuruti kemauan Jimin, lelaki itu ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang Jimin gunakan. Kekasihnya langsung memeluknya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya. Yoongi masih bisa merasakan getaran tubuh Jimin yang menangis terisak, ia membalas pelukan lelaki yang amat ia cintai itu dan mengelus kepalanya sayang untuk memberi kenyamanan. "Kau mau mati dan meninggalkanku, chagi? Apa kau tega?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada merajuk seperti anak kecil._

 _Jimin reflek mendongakkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia pun menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi. "Tidak, aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan keluargaku hyung. Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menikahiku ketika kita lulus kuliah nanti."_

 _Yoongi tersenyum untuk memberikan rasa nyaman. Namun, ia merasa ada sesuatu dari dalam dirinya yang ingin memberontak. Ia merasa panas dan mendadak sesak napas. Sedari tadi Jimin mendesal-desalkan dirinya untuk mencari kehangatan seorang Min Yoongi. Ia adalah seorang pria sehat, hampir tengah malam berduaan di kamar bersama seseorang yang kau cintai akan membuat dirimu terasa canggung. Tidak munafik.._

 _Yoongi merasa terangsang._

 _Walaupun Jimin tidak melakukan apaun kepada dirinya yang membuat sesuatu di bawa sana 'bangun' namun tetap saja itu adalah sebuah naluri seorang lelaki. "Jim, bisakah kau melonggarkan pelukanmu? Aku sedikit sesak." Yoongi beralasan._

 _"_ _A- ah maaf." Jawab Jimin sambil sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada Yoongi. "eoh, Hyung, kau sedikit pucat, kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Yoongi. Keduanya bangun terduduk berhadapan, Jimin masih memegang pipi Yoongi yang memerah padam._

 _"_ _Ti- tidak, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa." Jawab Yoongi berbohong, ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain dan melepaskan tangan Jimin dari pipinya._

 _"_ _Kau tidak bisa berbohong kepadaku hyung." Jimin melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Katakan kau kenapa?" desaknya._

 _Yoongi menahan napasnya. Ia berusaha untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk dibicarakan kepada kekasihnya ini. "Jimin-ah, ku harap kau tidak akan terkejut jika aku jujur sesuatu hal kepadamu saat ini juga." Ucap Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan memelas. Sedangkan Jimin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata kekasihnya tersebut. "A- aku.. entah kenapa.. setiap berada di dekatmu.. aku merasa... 'panas'.." aku Yoongi dengan wajah malu-malunya._

 _Jimin sedikit tersentak, ia merasa darahnya mengalir deras kearah wajahnya. Ia malu, sungguh malu dengan pernyataan kekasihnya yang terlalu jujur itu. "Ka- kau tahu hyung, ka- kalau aku.. juga meraskan hal yang sama setiap berdekatan denganmu." Entah mengapa Jimin mengatakan hal itu di saat suasana yang seperti ini. Ia menunduk dan meremas jemarinya gugup._

 _"_ _Tapi.. aku tidak mau menyakitimu Jim. Sungguh, aku masih bisa menahannya.." Yoongi sedikit berseru ketika melihat Jimin yang mulai bergerak tidak nyaman. "Walaupun sampai rumah nanti aku harus 'bermain' sendiri." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang amat sangat pelan, hampir seperti bergumam._

 _Jimin pura-pura tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir, walaupun pada kenyataannya ia mendengar semua pengakuan lelaki dihadapannya. "A- aku juga tidak mau menyiksamu, Hyung." Jimin tidak sengaja mengigit bibir bawahnya terlalu kencang karena gugup. "La- lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"_

 _Yoongi mendongakan kepalanya menatap Jimin. "Kau- Astaga! Jimin, bibirmu berdarah! Apa yang lakukan heh! Kenapa kau mengigit bibirmu terlalu kencang!" dengan cepat Yoongi mengambil tissue di meja nakas sebelah kasur dan mengelapnya pada bibir Jimin. Tanpa sengaja, hal itu memperpendek jarak mereka untuk menatap satu sama lain._

 _Jimin menatap dalam mata elang Yoongi yang juga sedang menatapnya intens, dan menyapukan ibu jarinya di bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia menjadi salah tingkah, ia rela jika ciuman pertamanya di ambil oleh orang di hadapannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan. "Hyung, apa kau akan menciumku?" tanya Jimin polos._

 _Yoongi tersenyum, "Hampir." Jawabnya jujur. "Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau belum siap." Lanjutnya menjauh._

 _"_ _Aku siap!" jawab Jimin lantang. Giliran Yoongi yang terkejut. "A- aku siap. Kapanpun.." ulangnya dengan wajah merah padam._

 _"_ _Kau.. yakin?" tanya Yoongi penasaran. "Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?" lanjutnya meyakinkan._

 _Jimin mengangguk. "Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku untuk menikahiku kan?"_

 _"_ _Pasti." Jawab Yoongi mantap._

 _Dan ciuman pertama mereka.. adalah awal dari segala kenikmatan duniawi bagi Yoongi dan Jimin._

 _Flashback end..._

 _._

 _._

"Dan malam sebelum kelulusan itu terlaksana, aku mendapatkan diriku tengah berbadan dua. Kau tahu betapa _shock_ -nya diriku, Sekertaris Min. Bahkan umurku belum genap 18 tahun. Dan saat itulah aku juga mengetahui jika aku adalah seorang _carrier._ " Lanjut Jimin sambil bersender pada salah satu tiang kubah makam tersebut dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku selalu merasa ketakutan dan was-was jika ada orang yang melihatku. Semenjak saat itu aku menjadi phobia bertemu dengan orang-orang. Awalnya aku juga merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri karena menjadi seorang _carrier_. Namun, mengingat ini adalah darah dagingku, aku mau tidak mau harus berjuang untuknya. Aku merasa jiwa 'keibuan' ku menguar." Ia menatap Yoongi, lelaki itu tengah menatap batu nisan Yoojin dengan tatapan sendu. "Kau juga pasti ingat, pada saat upacara kelulusan itu kau dan orang tuamu..."

"Pindah ke Jepang, dan aku meneruskan kuliah disana. Ya.. aku ingat, aku ingat saat aku menyuruhmu menungguku sekitar 4 tahun agar aku bisa menikahimu kelak." Potong Yoongi sebelum Jimin meneruskan kalimatnya dengan cepat. "Aku minta maaf." Lanjutnya sambil menatap Jimin dengan tatapan menyesalnya. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya dari awal? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau mengandung darah dagingku?"

Jimin menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara. "Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakannya ketika kau mengucapkan semua itu penuh dengan kegembiraan? Ditambah upacara kelulusan itu seharusnya kita semua bersenang-senang , bukan? Dan oh maaf sekertaris Min dia anakku. Aku yang mengandungnya."

Yoongi menautkan alisnya sedikit tidak suka. "Tapi aku ayahnya."

"Tahu darimana? Yakin sekali jika Yoojinie itu anakmu." Tanya Jimin dengan nada menantang.

"Aku tahu siapa kau Park Jimin! Berhentilah mengelak kalau Yoojin itu anakku!" Yoongi sedikit berteriak. "Kalaupun Yoojin bukan anakku, kenapa kau selalu menghalangiku untuk mengikutimu sampai sini?"

Jimin merasa terenyuh hatinya ketika Yoongi dengan yakin mengatakan jika Yoojin itu adalah anaknya. Kakinya lemas, tubuhnya hampir merosot jatuh. Ia ingin menangis, entah mengapa semuanya terjadi hari ini. Di hari ulang tahun anaknya... dengan Yoongi. "Karena.. karena aku membencimu Min Yoongi." Jawabnya sambil terisak.

Yoongi menghampiri Jimin yang tengah berderai air mata, lelaki itu meraih dagu Jimin dan berkata "Seharusnya aku yang mengakatakan seperti itu kepadamu, Idiot." Ucapnya dengan mata berkilat memendam amarah dan nada yang sangat dingin. "Seharusnya aku membencimu karena kau berbohong kepadaku. Terlebih, seharusnya aku membencimu karena kau tidak bisa menjaga buah hati kita." Ia melumat bibir Jimin pelan penuh kasih sayang. "Tapi apa? Aku tidak bisa membencimu karena kau idiot. Kau, dengan segala keidiotanmu itu yang membuatku tidak bisa berpaling ke lain hati." Ucapnya kemudian.

Tangisan Jimin semakin mengeras, ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaan yang selama ini menggerogoti hatinya. "Maafkan.. maafkan aku Hyung.. hiks.. maafkan aku." Ucapnya di sertai isakkan yang menyedihkan.

Yoongi dengan sigap memeluk Jimin untuk memberikan kenyamanan, ia mengelus rambut halus Jimin dan mencium keningnya sayang. Rasa kecewa itu seolah menguar bersama udara dingin Paris di malam hari, ia tidak suka melihat Jimin sedih apa lagi menangis seperti ini. "Shh.. sudah, berhentilah menangis dan membuatku menjadi terlihat seperti orang jahat di depan makam anakku sendiri." Ucap Yoongi dalam isakkan Jimin yang terus saja terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Yoongi melirik batu nisan anaknya yang dihiasi bunga mawar putih yang di beli Jimin tadi. "Yoojinie, katakan pada appa bagaimana cara menghentikan tangisan eomma mu yang terdengar sungguh mengerikan ini?" tanya Yoongi asal pada batu nisan tersebut. Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, tangsian Jimin makin menjadi-jadi. Tragisnya, Jimin sampai memukul-mukul punggung Yoongi dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya karena merutuki kebodohan lelaki di hadapannya tersebut.

"Kau bodoh Min Yoongi.. mana mungkin dia menjawab! Dan juga aku appa-nya, aku lelaki!" jawab Jimin dengan suara seraknya yang berat dan juga isakkannya.

"Lalu aku harus bertanya pada siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoojinie? Sudah Jimin-ah, jangan menangis terus. Aku yakin Yoojinie pasti tidak ingin melihat eommanya menangis seperti ini. Iya kan Yoojinie?" lagi-lagi Yoongi bertanya pada batu nisan tersebut.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku appanya. Aku lelaki." Jimin melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoongi dan memukul dada lelaki itu brutal.

Yoongi menahan tangan Jimin untuk berhenti memukulinya, Jimin masih saja terus terisak walaupun tidak sehebat tadi. "Hey, tatap aku. Iya iya kau lelaki, kau appanya." Ia menangkup wajah Jimin yang memerah sempurna sehabis menangis. Mau tidak mau Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Berhenti menangis, karena sejujurnya tangisanmu itu membuat hatiku sakit. Dan.. kau tidak mau kan, kalau anak kita melihat orang tuanya datang di hari ulang tahunnya hanya untuk bertengkar? Jadi ku mohon berhentilah menangis Jim."

"Tidakkah kau sadar kalau Yoojin sudah meninggal, Min Yoongi!" seru Jimin. "Tapi kenapa kau berbicara seolah dia masih disini bersama kita! Itu yang membuat aku menangis, Hyung! "

"Aku tahu.. aku tahu Jim, aku tahu kalau Yoojin sudah berada di surga. Tapi walaupun roh-nya sudah damai di sana, aku masih bisa merasakan ikatan batin itu. Berhentilah menangis.. ku mohon dengan amat sangat." Pinta Yoongi sungguh-sungguh.

Perlahan suara isak tangis Jiminpun menghilang, lelaki itu menghapus jejak air matanya kasar sambil sesenggukan. Wajahnya cantiknya kini sedikit bengkak efek tangisannya yang lumayan menguras tenaga. Ia merapikan kemejanya yang kusut dan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Chim, bolehkah aku memfoto makam Yoojin?" tiba-tiba Yoongi meminta ijin.

"Tidak boleh." Jawab Jimin singkat.

"Eoh? Wae~?" Yoongi menunrunkan kembali kameranya ketika hendak memencet shutter kameranya. "Yoojin kan anakku juga..." pintanya dengan nada seperti anak kecil meminta permen.

"Tetap tidak boleh. Besok siang saja kalau mau memotretnya, kalau malam hari yang kau dapat hanya kegelapan. Aku berjanji besok membawamu kesini lagi, dan kita bisa membeli bunga yang lebih bagus untukknya."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Baiklah.."

Jimin meraih tas nya dan bersiap. "Ayo, kuantar kau ke hotel. Kita sudah selesai disini." Ucapnya pada Yoongi yang tengah asik menatapnya sambil senyum-senyum membuat Jimin salah tingkah. "Wae? Kau mau tidur disini bersama Yoojin? Ayo pulang."

Yoongi tersenyum sangat imut memperlihatkan _gummy smile_ nya, ia meraih pergelangan tangan Jimin dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. "Kau ingat kalau aku selalu 'panas' jika berada di dekatmu? Dan maaf, kali ini aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.." ucapnya sebelum membawa Jimin kedalam ciuman yang panas dan bergairah.

Ya Tuhan Min Yoongi. Kau berbuat mesum di depan makam anakmu sendiri..

.

.

.

Hari ke-3

Seperti biasa, Yoongi bangun tidur ketika _Service room_ mengantarkan sarapannya ke kamar. Pagi ini terasa sungguh indah baginya, setelah semalam bertemu dengan Jimin di negara romantis ini dan juga mengetahui kesalah pahaman antara dirinya dan Jimin membuatnya semuanya menjadi lebih jelas, walaupun masih banyak pertanyaan yang mengganjal di dalam pikirannya tentang Jimin yang belum sempat ia tanyakan.

Ia menutup pintu setelah baki antaran sarapannya masuk dan si pengantar keluar. Ia membuka tudung sajinya, lagi-lagi ia tidak mengetahui apa nama sarapannya tersebut, masa bodoh, pikirnya. Lelaki itu menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal dan tersenyum ke arah ranjangnya, seketika ide jahil muncul di kepalanya, ia membuka selimut dan menindih seorang lelaki gempal yang masih melanglang buana di dalam alam mimpinya. "Sayang, kau berjanji mengajaku ke makam Yoojin hari ini kan?" tanyanya sambil memeluk Jimin ‒lelaki itu‒ dan mencium wajahnya bertubi-tubi.

Jimin melenguh dan terpaksa membuka matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat. "Hyung, kau beraaaatt!" ucapnya sambil mendorong Yoongi menjauh dari atas tubuhnya dan melanjutkan mimpi indahnya bersama pangeran berkuda putih.

"Ya Park Jimin, ini sudah pagi. Cepat bangun atau kau ku cium." Yoongi tersenyum jahil.

"Ini jam berapa?" tanya Jimin yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Jam delapan. Lekas sarapan lalu mandi dan kita pergi ke makam Yoojin."

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, hyung kau saja yang sarapan dan mandi terlebih dahulu, aku masih lelah.. lagi pula, tumben sekali kau bangun awal? Biasanya juga kau akan menghabisakan hari-harimu di atas kasur."

Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Jimin sayang, "Aku hanya punya waktu lima hari dari sekarang di sini, waktu ku tak banyak sayang."ucapnya memberi pengertian.

Dengan malas Jimin bangun walau terasa berat. "Baiklah baiklah, Sekertaris Min." Ucapnya tanpa membuka mata. Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin sekilas " _Good Morning, baby_ " ucapnya dan sukses membuat Jimin membuka matanya. "Ya! Kenapa kau suka sekali menciumku sih! Dasar mesum."

"Aku tidak mesum. Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi, dan itu sebagai bonusnya. Hehe." Jawab Yoongi sok polos. "Sudah sana kau mandi duluan, aku ambilkan pakaianmu di laundry bawah."

"Memangnya kau bisa bahas Perancis?" ejek Jimin sambil berjalan mengambil air putih di bawah televisi.

"Setidaknya aku bisa memintanya dalam bahasa Inggris. Aku sedih kau ejek terus disini. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke Korea." Raut wajah Yoongi tiba-tiba sendu, ia memainkan ujung kaosnya dan memilin-milinnya, bibirnya maju beberapa senti. "Hyung, hentikan. Hentikan membuat raut wajah menggelikan seperti itu dan berhenti memilin-milin bajumu. Tidak imut sama sekali. Sungguh."

Tunggu, pasti kalian berpikir jika Yoongi dan Jimin mengulang kejadian di malam sebelum ujian itu di hotel itu salah besar. Setelah keluar dari makam, Yoongi memaksa Jimin untuk menginap di hotel bersamanya karena ia tidak mengijinkan Jimin pulang kerumah sendirian. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Jimin. Terkesan seperti modus, tapi.. niat Yoongi melakukan itu hanya untuk kebaikan Jimin. Padahal, letak rumah Jimin tak jauh di belakang Hotel Ritz Carlton tersebut. Ckckckck Yoongi...

.

.

.

Jimin keluar dari Bakerlorist dengan membawa dua buah karangan bunga yang cukup besar, salah satunya ia serahkan Ke Yoongi untuk di bawanya. "Kau bawa yang besar ya, kau kan laki-laki." Ucap Jimin, Yoongi hanya bisa menerimanya tanpa banyak protes. "Ayo lekas." Ajaknya kemudian. Dalam hati Yoongi bergumam, 'Diakan juga laki-laki, jadi apa bedanya?'

Didalam taksi, Yoongi hanya bisa diam melihat jalanan Paris pada pagi menjelang siang hari, sedangkan Jimin asyik mengobrol dengan supir taksi dengan bahasa Perancisnya. Sebetulnya Yoongi merasa sedikit kesal karena di acuhkan oleh Jimin, ia ingin mengajak Jimin mengobrol sambil bertanya-tanya tentang masa lalunya yang masih membuatnya penasaran. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai di makam itu lagi.

Yoongi keluar duluan dan menunggu Jimin turun dari taksi, wajahnya memperlihatkan kalau ia benar-benar bete karena di acuhkan. Ia berjalan duluan melewati Jimin yang hendak mengajaknya masuk, dan itu membuat Jimin bingung . "YA! Hyung, tunggu aku! Aish."

Sesampainya di makam Yoojin, Yoongi langsung berlutut dan meletakkan karangan bunga yang ia bawa di sebelah kanan nisan. "Yoojin, appa datang.. maafkan appa karena datang ketika semuanya sudah terjadi selama 8 tahun lamanya. Appa sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, bahkan appa tidak tahu keberadaanmu hingga kemarin malam. Hari ini appa datang bersama eomma ah, eomma mu itu minta di panggil _appa_ juga, jadi panggil aku _daddy_ saja ya sayang? tapi _appa_ mu _daddy_ tinggal di pintu gerbang karena _daddy_ kesal di acuhkan selama perjalanan kesini. _Daddy_ akan memfoto rumah barumu ini, Yoojin-ah.. _daddy_ meminta ijin darimu. Ah oiya, _daddy_ berterima kasih karena kau sudah menjaga _appa_ mu yang semakin seksi itu, hehehe. Min Yoojin.. maafkan _daddy_ , sekali lagi _daddy_ minta maaf. Baik-baik di surga ya nak." Tutup Yoongi sambil mengecup batu nisan makam anaknya.

Jimin yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Yoongi mendengar semua percakapannya, matanya berkaca-kaca ketika Yoongi berusaha meminta maaf. Namun tersenyum di saat bersamaan karena terharu. "Yoojinie anak yang kuat, dia pasti menjadi anak yang baik kalau Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan untuk hidup. Maaf, maafkan aku Hyung, aku tidak bisa menjaganya."

"Sudahlah Jimin, sudah 8 tahun yang lalu. Bukan hanya kesalahanmu, tapi ini juga kesalahanku." Ucap Yoongi. "Jimin-ah.." panggil Yoongi kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Di depan makam Yoojin, aku ingin melamarmu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucapnya to the point.

"Itu lamaran? Yang benar saja Hyung, kau melamarku di pemakaman seperti ini. Mana sisi romantismu? Astaga... Yoojinie, kau lihat _daddy_ mu ini kan? Nampaknya dia mulai kehilangan kewarasannya." Jimin mulai ikut-ikutan berbicara pada batu nisan anaknya, dan membuat Yoongi tersenyum geli.

"Aku serius Jim, aku ingin memenuhi janjiku 8 tahun silam. Aku ingin menikahimu."

Jimin sedikit berpikir, "Maaf hyung, tapi sudah ada orang lain yang melamarku sebelum kau. Walaupun aku belum memberikan jawaban yang pasti kepadanya."

Yoongi terkejut, ia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan elangnya yang tajam. "Siapa?"

"Kim Namjoon." Jawab Jimin jujur.

.

.

.

To be continued ep 6.

Notes : akhirnyaaaa berbahagialah kalian yang menunggu moment iniiiii haahahah XD *ketawa nista* *disiram air*

Walaupun begitu, saya tetap menyisipkan konflik-konflik lucu(?) di dalamnya.. mueheheheh XD

Semoga episode ini memuaskan yah.. hihihi kalo kurang, silakan membayankan apa yang YoonMin lakukan pada malam sebelum ujian kelulusan itu sendiri.. mueheheheeh *ketawa tanpa dosa* XD

Baiklah.. selamat membacaaa~~ Pyoonngg~~ ^^

REGARDS

.SKY.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aku serius Chim, aku ingin memenuhi janjiku 8 tahun silam. Aku ingin menikahimu."

Jimin sedikit berpikir, "Maaf hyung, tapi sudah ada orang lain yang melamarku sebelum kau. Walaupun aku belum memberikan jawaban yang pasti kepadanya."

Yoongi terkejut, ia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan elangnya yang tajam. "Siapa?"

"Kim namjoon." Jawab Jimin jujur.

"Maksudmu... Direktur Kim?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat menahan marah. "Dan kau menerimanya, Sekertaris Park?"

"Entahlah, aku masih memikirkannya. Lagipula.. Namjoon hyung lumayan tampan, yaah walaupun kau lebih tampan." Jimin berjalan kecil mengelilingi pusara tersebut sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa bunga kering yang bertebaran di sekitar makam. "Kau tahu hyung. Aku dan Namjoon hyung menjadi dekat karena Yoojin."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya.. dia yang membantuku ketika aku terjatuh saat bekerja.."

.

.

.

 _Flashback..._

 _Pagi itu Jimin harus segera bergegas ke tempat kerjanya karena harus membantu mempersiapkan Hwang Ahjumma untuk menyiangi sayuran untuk dijual. Jam 4 pagi, di kala semua orang masih terlelap mengisi tenaga, Jimin yang pada saat itu belum genap 18 tahun harus berjuang menyambung hidup dirinya dan bayi yang di kandungnya sendirian. Usia kehamilannya memasuki bulan ke tiga, perutnya sudah mulai terlihat sedikit membuncit, namun dengan pakaian tebal khas musim dingin semuanya bisa di samarkan._

 _"_ _Ahjumma, aku datang." Ucap Jimin sambil membuka pintu restoran._

 _"_ _Ah! Jiminie! Kemari! Ahjumma buatkan kau ginseng hangat dan gula merah supaya bayimu sehat. Dan ahjumma juga membuatkan kau sup abalon dengan beras merah. Kau pasti belum sarapan kan? Sini.. sini sarapan dulu." Hwang Ahjumma menuntun Jimin ke belakang restorannya. "Kau harus banyak-banyak makan makanan bergizi dan minum vitamin, supaya bayimu sehat dan tampan. Hehehe." Wanita berusia 50 tahunan itu tertawa sambil menglus perut Jimin._

 _Jimin tersenyum pilu, hanya Hwang Ahjumma yang mengerti keadaan fisiknya. Ia pun menangis dalam hatinya, suatu saat kalau ia sudah sukses ia berjanji akan mensejahterakan hidup Hwang ahjumma yang bekerja sendirian. Ia membuka jaket tebalnya dan menggantungnya di balik pintu keluar. "Aigoo.. lihat perutmu sudah terlihat membuncit Jimin-ah, kau tidak boleh bekerja terlalu keras. Nanti aku akan mencari orang untuk membantumu disini yah."_

 _Jimin tersenyum, "Gwaenchana Ahjumma, selagi aku masih bisa mengatasinya sendirian, semua akan baik-baik saja.."_

 _"_ _Yeol-ah, boleh Ahjumma bertanya padamu?"_

 _"_ _Eum, apapun. Jangan sungkan Ahjumma."_

 _"_ _Ayah bayimu.. kau tahu siapa ayahnya?" tanya Hwang Ahjumma hati-hati._

 _Jimin tersenyum mengangguk sambil menyeruput minuman yang Hwang Ahjumma suguhkan. "Ayahnya sangat tampan dan pintar. Sekarang ayahnya di Jepang untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya." Jawabnya santai._

 _"_ _Siapa namanya?"_

 _"_ _Aigoo Ahjumma ingat umurmu, kenapa kau bergosip seperti anak muda saja eoh?" Jimin mencoba mencairkan suasana, tawa renyah dari keduanya membuat pagi yang dingin di kedai makanan milik Hwang Ahjumma menjadi hangat._

 _Waktu terus berlalu, hingga siang itu datang. Hwang Ahjumma meminta izin karena tidak bisa berada di kedai pada saat jam makan siang untuk menghadiri pemakaman tetangganya yang baru saja meninggal. Mau tidak mau, Jimin beserta dua orang pegawai lainnya berkerja ekstra keras untuk melayani semua pelanggan yang datang._

 _"_ _Jimin-ah, tolong antarkan pesanan ini untuk meja nomor 9!" teriak salah satu koki yang bekerja di kedai._

 _"_ _Iya! Aku segera datang." Jawab Jimin sambil membawa nampan kosong dan segera mengisinya dengan yang baru. "Meja nomor berapa tadi?"_

 _"_ _9! Itu yang lelaki sendirian. Palli~ palli~" jawab salah satu karyawan lain._

 _"_ _Oh, baiklah.." dengan sigap Jimin langsung mengantarkan pesanan meja nomor 9. "Maaf menunggu lama, ini pesanannya." Ucap Jimin ramah sambil meletakkan dua mangkuk berisi nasi dan sayur kimchi serta sepiring kecil daging bakar._

 _Lelaki yang menunggu di meja nomor 9 itu mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat pramusaji yang mengantar. "Park Jimin?" tanya pria itu ragu._

 _Jimin sedikit terkejut, "Ya? Maaf apa anda mengenal saya?" Jimin malah balik bertanya dengan nada sesopan mungkin._

 _Pria itu mengangguk, "Tentu, kau Park Jimin dari kelas 3B bukan? Aku Kim namjoon, dari kelas 3A. Ahh, mungkin kau tidak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenalmu." Jawabnya santai._

 _Jimin mengangguk mencoba mengingat-ingat teman-temannya pada saat SMA. "Ba-bagaimana bisa kau mengenalku? Bahkan aku baru melihatmu hari ini"_

 _"_ _Apa kau tidak punya buku kelulusan? Semua informasi angkatan kita ada dibuku itu. Dan buku itu aku yang membuatnya."_

 _"_ _Ohh.. iya.. maaf,aku mengerti sekarang." Jimin memberi jeda di kalimatnya. "Maaf Namjoon sshi, aku harus kembali bekerja. Permisi." Pamit Jimin._

 _"_ _Jimin sshi, bisakah aku meminta nomor teleponmu? Kita akan mengadakan reuni sekitar bulan depan._

 _"_ _Nanti... akan.. ugh." Jimin tiba-tiba merasakan pusing luar biasa, perutnya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Nampan yang ia pegang itupun jatuh dan membuat bunyi yang cukup nyaring. Tangan kanannya memegang perutnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencoba meraih-raih pegangan apapun unutk menopang tubuhnya. Pandangannya pun mulai tidak fokus, samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. "Park Jimin, bertahanlah.. kumohon."_

 _Flashback end._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang jelas aku berada di rumah sakit dan Namjoon hyung berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa aku kehilangan Yoojin. Dia benar-benar berusaha menjaga perasaanku ketika mengatakan itu semua, ia takut aku terluka." raut wajah Jimin menjadi sedih, mengingat-ingat kejadian itu sungguh menyakitkan. "Aku.. aku hampir bunuh diri ketika mengetahui janinku luruh, depresi lebih parah ketimbang aku mengetahui jika aku adalah seorang pria _carrier_. Itu benar-benar hal paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku. Dan semenjak saat itu aku membenci dirimu , hyung. Bukan hanya dirimu, namun aku juga membenci diriku yang tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

"Lalu, apakah memutuskan hubungan denganku kau mendapat jalan keluarnya? Kau sama sekali memutuskan hubungan ketika aku berada di Jepang. Ponselmu tidak aktif, aku mengirimkan beribu-ribu pesan suara dan kau sama sekali tidak menerimanya? Kau tahu Sekertaris Park, jika kau hampir bunuh diri karena tidak bisa menjaga Yoojin, aku hampir gila karena tidak mendapat kabar sama sekali tentang dirimu." Balas Yoongi.

"Aku minta maaf." Jimin bersuara. "Aku minta maaf, karena pada saat itu aku harus menjual ponselku untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami berdua."

"Maaf tidak merubah keadaan."

"Tapi setidaknya aku punya niat yang tulus untuk meminta maaf. Aku tahu, semua ini adalah kesalahanku. Seandainya aku tidak memulainya, pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Kau boleh marah dan membenciku Sekertaris Min, aku sudah mengutarakan semua kesalahanku dan aku sudah memberi tahumu tentang Yoojin. Ku mohon jangan membencinya."

Yoongi menghela napas panjang. "Membenci Yoojin? Haha untuk apa aku membenci darah dagingku sendiri? Seharusnya orang ku benci itu adalah kau, tapi apa? Aku sudah mengatakannya semalam, aku tidak bisa membencimu Park Jimin."

Jimin merasakan beban hidupnya perlahan mulai meringan, satu per satu masalah yang menimpa dirinya di masa lalu mulai terselesaikan. Walaupun butuh bertahun-tahun untuk menunggu semuanya terungkap, itu tidak menjadi masalah. Namun, yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang adalah apakah ia harus memulai semuanya lagi dengan Yoongi dari awal? Ia masih meragu akan hal itu, ia masih takut kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kehilangan Yoongi, apalagi kehilangan Yoojin adalah hal yang paling membuat dirinya seolah menjadi lelaki terburuk di muka bumi ini. "Maaf.." ucap Jimin lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang maaf tidak bisa merubah keadaan!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Min Yoongi! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak seperti itu? Kupingku cukup sehat untuk mendengarmu." Teriak Jimin geram. Lelaki itu ingin sekali melepaskan sepatunya untuk di benturkan kepada laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Benar-benar menjengkelkan, batinnya.

Yoongi mengalah, lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela napas pendek melihat dan mendengar jika suara Jimin lebih nyaring dari pada dirinya ketika berteriak. "Menikahlah denganku, maka semuanya akan selesai." Yoongi berucap enteng. Kakinya disilangkan sambil bersender di salah satu tiang kubah makam anaknya.

Jimin tampak berpikir, ia tersenyum tipis menatap batu nisan Yoojin. Ia sedang membayangkan jika Yoojin lahir kedunia ini, ia pasti sedang bersama anaknya di sebuah taman di Paris sambil bermain dan berlari senang. Ia ingin mengajak Yoojin ke tempat di dunia ini yang belum pernah ia datangi. Ia ingin ke Afrika melihat satwa liar berlari bebas bersama kelompoknya di padang lepas, atau ke New Zealand melihat Alpaca yang lucu sambil memberinya makan. Namun semua itu hanyalah sebatas mimpi, nyatanya sekarang Yoojin mungkin sedang ke tempat-tempat yang di bayangkan Jimin sendirian atau mungkin bermain bersama teman-temannya di surga. Di tempat paling indah di seluruh alam semesta. Tanpa sadar, air mata itu turun dengan sendirinya.

"Sekertaris Park?" panggil Yoongi ketika melihat air mata itu mengalir dengan indahnya di pipi Jimin. "Tuhan.. kau senang sekali menangis, apa tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain menangis?" cibir Yoongi. "Kau menangis karena Namjoon , atau kau menangis karena Yoojin?"

"Aku menangisimu, dan aku juga pernah bilang kan padamu jika kesini aku selalu cengeng." Jawab Jimin. "Aku menangisi dirimu karena aku pernah kehilanganmu, dan aku... tidak mau kehilanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, hyung." Lanjutnya sambil terisak pelan. "Aku− aku masih mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

Bagai angin yang berhembus menyejukkan hari di panasnya siang dan teriknya matahari, saat itu juga hati Yoongi merasakan seolah dunia dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga bermekaran membawa wangi bunga ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Perutnya tergelitik seperti banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan. Entah perasaan apa ini, Yoongi-pun bingung. Ia langsung memeluk Jimin erat, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Jim.. aku berjanji. Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Lalu membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang hangat.

.

.

Di atas pusara itu, ada seorang malaikat kecil dengan sayap putihnya terbang di dekat tempat Jimin dan Yoongi berciuman dan memandang dua orang yang sedang memadu kasih itu sambil tersenyum bahagia. _"Daddy.._ _appa_ _.. sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang, aku akan bilang pada tuhan untuk menjaga cinta kalian hingga bertemu denganku di surga nanti.. aku pergi dad, jaga_ _appa_ _dengan baik, aku mencintai kalian.."_ dan angin kencang yang meniup pemakaman itu menjadi pertanda, jika sang malaikat telah pergi dengan tenang selamanya ke surga. Min Yoojin.

* * *

Siang itu menara Eiffel lumayan ramai, banyak pengunjung yang berdatangan hanya sekedar untuk bersantai, bersenda gurau ataupun sekedar menikmati keindahan menara yang dibuat pada tahun 1887 dan selesai pada tahun 1889 itu. Bangunan menara Eiffel terletak di Champ de Mars di tepi sungai Seine. Menara Eiffel menjadi sebuah ikonik negara Perancis walaupun awal pembutannya hanya bertujuan untuk merayakan seabad revolusi Perancis.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah cantik Jimin, wajahnya tersenyum memandang langit biru berhiaskan awan putih seperti kapas yang bergerak mengikuti arah rotasi bumi. Ia melirik kesamping, ada seorang lelaki tampan yang dari tadi terus saja membidik objek yang menurutnya menarik tanpa mengacuhkan dirinya. Kaki Jimin melangkah pelan menjauhi lelaki tersebut untuk sekedar membeli cokelat hangat dan makanan kecil pengisi perutnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin sekembalinya dari membeli cokelat hangat dan snack, ia menyeruput perlahan minuman yang masih mengeluarkan asap panasnya itu.

Yoongi yang fokus dengan kameranya tidak mendengar apa yang Jimin bicarakan sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura suram di belakangnya dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia menoleh, dan mendapatkan Jimin sedang menatap horor padanya. Tanganyanya yang memegang cokelat panas itu mengeras dan sedikit meremas gelas plastik hingga berkerut. Yoongi yang tidak mengerti apa-apa itu mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Ke- kenapa?" tanyanya terbata tanpa dosa.

Jimin masih memandangnya horor dan tidak mau membuka suara, deru napasnya membara, dadanya naik turun, ia kesal.

"Jim-Jimin-ah, a-ada apa? Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu kalau aku paling tidak suka di acuhkan kan, Tuan Min? Jawab Jimin dengan nada datarnya. "dan kau baru saja mengacuhkanku!"

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Kau juga tahu kalau aku juga tidak suka di acuhkan kan? Dan kenapa tadi kau mengacuhkanku selama perjalanan ke makam Yoojin? enak saja bilang aku mengacuhkanmu duluan, huffh." Jawab Yoongi mengejek seperti anak kecil. Balas dendam eoh?

Otot wajah Jimin mengendur, ia mencoba mencari-cari alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, ia ingin mengelak namun sulit rasanya untuk berucap.

"Apa? Kau mau membela diri lagi?" tanya Yoongi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. "hmm, sejak kapan kau membeli cokelat panas? Buatku mana?" lanjutnya sambil mengambil gelas yang di pegang Jimin dan meneguknya tanpa ragu.

"Itu panas Min Yoongi." Jimin memberi peringatan.

Yoongi tak sempat mendengarkan peringatan Jimin, ia langsung memuntahkan cokelat panas tersebut yang terasa membakar lidahnya dan membuat bibirnya sedikit memerah karena bengkak kepanasan. "Arrgghh kenapa kau bilangnya telat! Aisshh lidahku terbakar." Gerutu Yoongi sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu kok, kau saja yang tidak mendengarkannya." Jawab Jimin masa bodoh. Lelaki itu bersandar sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada pada salah satu bangku panjang yang memang di sediakan di sekitar taman menara Eiffel itu.

Bibir Yoongi maju beberapa senti, "Kau jahat padaku sayang, bersikaplah lembut kepadaku mulai sekarang karena kau adalah calon istriku." Ucapnya dengan nada yang manja. Ugh Yoongi, bukan gayamu sama sekali.

"Siapa bilang aku calon istrimu? Huh percaya diri sekali dirimu Sekertatis Min. Aku lelaki kalau kau lupa lagi." Jawab Jimin sambil memakan snack yang ia beli bersama cokelat hangat tadi. "Aku kan belum jawab lamaranmu. Ah, lagipula.. apa itu bisa di sebut lamaran? Masa lamaran di pemakaman, yang benar saja hyung." Lanjutnya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Jelas-jelas tadi kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku dan tidak mau kehilanganku untuk yang kedua kalinya? Jangan bilang kau lupa Sekertaris Park. Dasar idiot." Seru Yoongi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jimin yang masih asik mengunyah makan tanpa memperhatikannya yang sedang berbicara seperti orang berorasi.

Jimin menoleh dengan mata membesar lucu. "Ya! Kau lagi-lagi memanggilku idiot! Kau sendiri juga idiot, idiot!" Jimin tak mau kalah, mulutnya bergerak-gerak mencibir Yoongi yang juga sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan menusuk namun dengan tujuan mengejek lucu.

"Yang idiot itu kau, bukan aku, idiot!" Yoongi akhirnya bersuara. "aish sial! lidahku mati rasa." Lanjutnya sambil mengecap-ngecapkan lidahnya tak nyaman. "Lagipula, aku melamarmu bukan di sembarang tempat. Itu kan makam anak kita, seharusnya itu tempat bersejarah Sekertaris Park."

"Tapi tetap saja itu pemakaman, hyung! Tempat peristirahatan terakhir semua makhluk hidup!" lelaki itu menghela napas. "masa kau mengajak seseorang untuk memulai hidup baru di tempat peristirahatan terakhir makhluk hidup? Yang benar saja!"

"Tapi aku melamarmu bukan di depan batu nisan orang lain, aku melamarmu di depan batu nisan anak kita sendiri Jim!"

"Kenapa kau jadi berteriak menyalahkanku hyung!"

"Karena aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga! Eh." Jimin keceplosan. Yoongi tersenyum puas dan mengecup pipi Jimin sekilas. Lucu juga menggoda Jimin di siang bolong seperti ini, pikirnya. "Aku tahu." Ucap Yoongi menurunkan nada bicaranya. Hal itu sukses membuat seorang Park Jimin malu dan salah tingkah di saat yang bersamaan. Wajahnya merona menahan malu, ia memukul-mukul bibirnya pelan sambil merutuki kata-kata yang tadi keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa sadar. "Hei, jangan menyakiti dirimu seperti itu, Chim-ah." Yoongi menahan tangan Jimin. "Kalau mau, biar kupukul bibirmu dengan bibirku, bagaimana?" tawarnya dengan wajah nakal khas Yoongi.

Tubuh Jimin menegang mendengar kata-kata Yoongi barusan, dan wajah nakalnya.. oh tidak, dia hampir ingin memukul wajah tampan seorang Min Yoongi karena itu. "Dimana-mana memukul itu dengan tangan, ma-mana ada memukul menggunakan bibir. Idiot." Jawabnya gugup sambil mencuri-curi pandang dengan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Whoopss, idiot itu hanya berlaku untukku pada saat memanggilmu, sayang. Kau tidak boleh memanggilku idiot tanpa alasan apapun, titik." Goda Yoongi lagi. Puas. Batinnya. "Jimin-ah, mumpung kita di sini bagaimana kalau kau jadi modelku?" tawar Yoongi sambil menyampirkan helaian poni milik Jimin yang mulai memanjang dan yang memang sengaja Jimin jatuhkan untuk menutupi wajah malunya ke belakang telinga lelakinya itu.

"Bu-bukannya kau lebih suka memotret pemandangan alam atau sejeninsnya? Kenapa aku harus jadi modelmu? Lagipula aku tidak bakat bergaya di depan kamera, hyung." Tolak Jimin halus. Padahal dalam hati ia menjerit senang karena impiannya menjadi seorang model terlaksana, walaupun hanya sekedar menjadi model dari seorang Min Yoongi.

Yoongi berpikir sejenak, "Hmm, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau menceritakan sejarah menara ini? Kau kan lahir di Paris, setidaknya kau lebih mengerti dari pada aku. Yah, walaupun otakku lebih pintar daripada dirimu." Yoongi mulai menggoda Jimin lagi.

Jimin menoleh sambil tersenyum sangat manis namun mengejek. "Kau bilang kau lebih pintar dari pada diriku kan Tuan Min? Kenapa kau tak gunakan otak pintarmu untuk mencari sejarah negara ini di perpustakaan ataupun browsing internet?" cibirnya tajam.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. "Kalau kau pintar, tanpa beralasan, pasti kau sudah membicarakannya hingga selesai. Sudahlah, aku lapar. Makan yuk." Yoongi beranjak dari tempat duduknya tanpa melihat wajah Jimin yang berubah masam.

Jimin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, Yoongi tau kalau gestur Jimin yang tanpa sadar lelaki itu lakukan adalah posisi dimana dirinya sedang gugup ataupun sedang berpikir keras. Saking gugupnya, Jimin juga tidak akan sadar jika mengigit bibirnya terlalu kencang sampai berdarah. Maka dari itu Yoongi harus segera melakukan sesuatu pada Jimin walaupun hanya menepuk pundaknya agar Jimin kembali sadar. "Hey, ayo makan. Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Yoongi yang berhasil membuat jiwa Jimin kembali pada tubuhnya. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan sejarah menara Eiffel, Jimin-ah. Aku hanya bercanda, jangan dipikirkan terlalu keras, sayang." Ucap Yoongi sambil mengelus kepala Jimin lembut dan mengajaknya berdiri dari kursinya.

Jimin menerima uluran tangan Yoongi dan ikut berjalan bersama lelaki tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang negara ini sejujurnya, karena aku hanya sebatas belajar dari sekolah saja, hyung." Jawab Jimin. "Kalau tidak salah, menara ini di bangun pada abad ke 18 oleh Gustave Eiffel dan tinggi menara ini sekitar 1.063 kaki atau yah.. mungkin sekitar 325 meter. Hanya itu yang aku tahu. Maaf." Lanjutnya sambil terus berjalan dan sesekali melihat menara Eiffel yang mulai menjauh.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil terus menggenggam tangan Jimin, ia menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan teduhnya. "Kau tak perlu menceritakan sejarahnya, kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi istriku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Mata Jimin mendelik tak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki di hadapannya mendadak jadi bodoh? Iya, bodoh karena apa yang dia bicarakan sama sekali tidak nyambung. "Kau bicara apa sih hyung? Aku tidak mengerti dan pembicaraanmu tidak nyambung sama sekali." Ucap Jimin mencibir. Yoongi hanya tersenyum malu sambil memandang rumput tempat ia berpijak. Ya Tuhan, jatuh cinta itu mengerikan.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di sebuah cafe di pinggir jalan _Garden Terace_ , tempatnya di ujung jalan, jadi mereka bisa melihat jalan raya dan pinggiran jalan yang penuh dengan orang lalu lalang. Genangan air sehabis hujan, serta pohon dengan daun-daunnya yang basah membuat udara di Paris siang hari itu menjadi sejuk dan segar. Namun berbeda dengan Yoongi, jika penduduk asli sana merasa sejuk, dia malah merasa hangat. Hangat karena ia bisa berkencan dengan kekasih hatinya.

Suasana cafe cukup ramai, namun tidak padat. Hanya ada beberapa orang dan pasangan yang terlihat sedang bersenda gurau ataupun sibuk dengan elektroniknya. Termasuk Yoongi yang sibuk dengan kameranya. Lelaki dengan kemeja biru itu membidik setiap momen menarik kedalam lensa fixed normal ukuran 35mm miliknya.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana lagi setelah ini? Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Jimin disela-sela kegiatan makan siang meraka. Yoongi berpikir sejenak, "Aku kau bawa kemanapun bersedia sayang.. bahkan aku bersedia kau bawa ke depan altar sekalipun." Jawabnya sedikit terkikik pelan. Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, dia mulai lagi.. pikirnya. "Aku serius hyung, aku tidak bisa menemanimu seharian, aku juga punya kegiatan disini. Jadi cepat katakan kau mau kemana?" desak Jimin sambil meminum red wine-nya.

"Hmm, menurutmu tempat yang asik dimana? Aku tidak begitu mengenal negara ini seperti dirimu, Jim. Atau... bagaimana kalu kita menghabiskannya di hotel hanya berdua?" Yoongi menaik-naikan alisnya dan memasang wajah nakal, ekspresi yang membuat Jimin ingin sekali mendorong lelaki di hadapannya ke dalam air terjun Niagara.

"Mesum." Jawab Jimin singkat, cepat dan tajam.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah.. baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Hmm, bagaimana kalau ke Museum Louvre? Katanya disana pemandangannya indah."

"Kau meminta pendapatku? Kalau aku lebih suka suasana disana pada malam hari dengan lampu-lampunya, tapi jika kau ingin masuk kedalam museum, ayo sekarang sebelum tutup."

"Memang tutupnya jam berapa?" tanya Yoongi sambil menyuap daging asap dan 1 buah sosis lembu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin sekitar jam 9 malam." Jawab Jimin santai, lelaki itu menyilangkan kakinya sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan menghirup bau khas sehabis hujan. Yoongi mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika sekarang kita ke museum dan malamnya kita menikmati suasana di sekitar sana? Hotel yang aku tempati dekat situ kan?"

"Rumahku juga dekat situ, tidak jauh di belakang hotel Ritz. Aku bisa langsung pulang sehabis mengantarmu."

"Ah, bagaimana jika aku mampir ke rumahmu? Sekalian bertemu dengan orang tuamu, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka." Pinta Yoongi tanpa semangat.

Raut wajah Jimin sedikit memucat. Ia ragu mau membawa Yoongi kerumahnya, pasti orang tuanya akan berpikiran macam-macam atau lebih parah jika Yoongi di usir sebelum menginjakan kaki di kediamannya. Pikiran Jimin berkecambuk, terlalu cemas memikirkan yang belum tentu saja terjadi. "Bo- boleh." Ucapnya tanpa sadar. "Tapi kau jangan berbicara macam-macam, kalau perlu jangan berbicara jika tidak di ajak mengobrol." Cerocos Jimin seperti ibu-ibu.

Yoongi mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jimin dengan malas dan berpura-pura mengangguk patuh. "Iya Nyona Min. Kau cerewet sekali." Jawab Yoongi asal. Mata Jimin membulat, "Ya! Siapa yang kau panggil Nyonya Min? Aku Tuan Park, bukan Nyonya Min!" semprotnya.

"Kau akan menjadi Nyonya Min dalam waktu dekat, tenang saja.. hehe, sudah ayo cepat kita ke museum Louvre, aku penasaran bagaimana lukisan asli Monalisa di pajang. Katanya penuh misteri dan teka-teki." Yoongi berdiri merapikan kemeja dan kameranya, kemudian ia berpaling melihat Jimin yang masih berdiam diri memandangnya tanpa berkedip. "Ayo, kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu? Kau terlihat lucu Jim, orang-orang pasti tidak menyangka jika kau pernah memiliki anak." Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Jimin pergi dari cafe tempat makan siangnya.

"Kau yang sebenarnya lebih misterius dan menyeramkan, Sekertaris Min."

.

.

.

Jimin mengajak Yoongi ke museum menggunakan bis umum, katanya biar Yoongi bisa merasakan naik bis di Perancis. Karena ini adalah liburan pertamanya ke sini, Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Pokoknya, selama di Perancis dia hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Jimin yang entah akan membawanya kemana. Alasan lainnya juga karena Yoongi buta akan negara yang asing ini baginya.

Mereka duduk di sebuah hatle sambil menunggu sebuah bis berwarna merah menyala datang. Setelah memberikan semacam kartu transportasi mereka bisa menunggu di dalam halte. Yoongi melihat-lihat sekeliling halte berukuran 10x3 meter itu, haltenya bersih dan sejuk, selain itu ada sebuh komputer dengan layar sentuh untuk mencari bis atau tempat tujuan khusus untuk warga asing. Ada juga sebuah mesin minuman dingin yang bisa dibeli dengan menggunakan ATM, semuanya serba elektronik dan cepat.

"Jimin-ah, apa nama halte ini?" tanya Yoongi penasaran.

Jimin yang sedang memperhatikan jalan menoleh karena panggilan Yoongi. "Eoh, ini?" tunjuknya pada bangunan yang sedang mereka duduki. "Namanya stasiun kecil metro, bukan halte. Yah, kalau di Korea semacam halte, tapi disini namanya tetap stasiun walaupun kecil. Memangnya kenapa?" Jimin balik bertanya.

"Tidak," Yoongi menggeleng. "Hanya bertanya saja." Lanjutnya singkat. "Butuh berapa lama untuk sampai ke Museum?"

"Hmm, sekitar satu jam. Kenapa? Kau ada acara lain?"

"Tidak. Kalau tidak bertemu dirimu, mungkin selama seminggu hanya ku habiskan di dalam kamar hotel. Aku bingung mau kemana-mana." Jawab Yoongi jujur.

Jimin tersenyum melihat pemandangan wajah Yoongi yang sangat menggemaskan sepeti ini. Nampaknya, jika tidak kenal seorang Min Yoongi dan bertemu dengan wajah polosnya yang sekarang ini, orang-orang tidak tahu kalau usianya sudah menginjak angka 25 tahun. Mungkin wajah seperti inilah seorang Min Yoojin jika calon anak mereka di beri kesempatan hidup oleh Tuhan lebih lama lagi. Polos dan menggemaskan.

"Menghabiskan seminggu liburan mewahmu hanya di dalam kamar? Sia-sia sekali." Jimin tertawa kecil. "Berarti, aku penyelamatmu dong." Lanjutnya.

"Yah.. bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Yoongi ikutan tersenyum. "Kau mem‒" belum sempat Yoongi meneruskan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Jimin menepuk lengannya pelan. "Itu bisnya, ayo bersiap."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul tiga kurang seperempat mereka sampai di Museum yang terkenal dengan lukisan Monalisa karya pelukis termahsyur Leonardo DaVinci. Bangunan berbentuk segitiga yang terbuat dari 666 kaca itu terlihat anggun dan super megah, sekeliling bangunan terdapat bangunan lain yang dibuat seperti benteng seolah untuk melindungi museun yang berisikan mahakarya seniman dari penjuru dunia. Hampir 35.000 benda dari jaman prasejarah sampai abad ke 19 di pamerkan di area seluas 60.600 meter persegi.

Museum ini bertempat di Istana Louvre yang awalnya merupakan benteng dan di bangun pada abad ke-12 di bawah pemerintahan **Phillip II**. Bangunan ini mengalami perluasan beberapa kali sehingga membentuk Istana Louvre seperti sekarang ini. Pada tahun 1682, Raja **Louis** ke empat belas memilih Istana Versailles sebagai kediaman pribadinya, dan menyerahkan Louvre sebagai tempat pameran benda-benda kerajaan.

Yoongi berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah Jimin yang panjang. Lelaki itu memang lebih pendek darinya 3 senti, tetapi dia termasuk orang yang cekatan, wajar kalau langkahnya memang besar-besar. Tapi agak terkesan aneh karena langkahnya kali ini terkesan terburu-buru, sampai akhirnya Yoongi sedikit tergelitik untuk menggodanya lagi. "Jimin, kau mau buang besar? Kenapa kau tergesa-gesa sekali?" goda Yoongi. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh "Apa? Tidak kok, kenapa kau mau buang air besar?" tanya Jimin bingung. Yoongi berjalan mendekat ke arah Jimin dan menggandeng tangan lelaki itu agar mengamit lengannya. "Kalau jalan bersama seseorang, sebaiknya perhatikan juga seseorang yang bersamamu, sayang. Jangan berjalan seolah kau sendirian." Jimin tersenyum kikuk, "Maaf..hehe aku terbiasa berjalan seperti itu." Cengirnya tanpa dosa.

Mereka tetap bergandengan tangan selama perjalanan menuju pintu masuk Museum, dalam diam keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Jimin tiba-tiba melupakan kekhawatirannya ketika melihat senyum Yoongi yang begitu tulus kepadanya, membuat lelaki itu merasakan kehangatan yang sama ketika dulu semasa berpacaran. "Ah iya, hyung, kamera tidak boleh masuk kedalam museum untuk menghindari kejahatan." Jimin berucap tiba-tiba.

Yoongi sedikit terkejut. "Lalu aku titipkan dimana? Aku kan bukan orang jahat, hanya tampan yang berlebihan."

Jimin memutar matanya malas. "Disana ada tempat penitipan barang, tenang saja."

"Nanti kalau hilang bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab membelikanku yang baru?" Yoongi pura-pura merajuk.

Jimin menghela napas panjang. "Ya Tuhan, kamera itu tidak akan hilang Sekertaris Min. Penjagaan disana sangat ketat. Kenapa kau khawatir sekali sih, itu hanya sebuah kamera.. kehilangan itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan kehilangan nyawamu." Lelaki itu mengambil kamera yang Yoongi pegang dan memberikannya kepada petudas penjaga barang. " _Monsieur, s'il vous plaît garder ce soin_.(tuan, tolong jaga benda ini dengan baik.)" Ucapnya kemudian.

Si penjaga itu tersenyum mengangguk dan menerima kamera itu dengan hati-hati. " _Oui, mademoiselle._ (ya, nona.) _"_

Yoongi menahan tawanya, lagi-lagi Jimin di panggil nona.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin yang melihat Yoongi tiba-tiba tersenyum geli. Yoongi hanya menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum. "Nah, ayo masuk." Ajak Jimin sambil meraih tangan Yoongi.

Mereka memasuki ruang utama museum Louvre, sebenarnya tangan Yoongi sangat gatal untuk membidik apapun yang baginya menarik, namun apa daya.. kamera kesayangan harus ditinggal untuk beberapa saat karena alasan keamanan. Akhirnya, tangan Jimin-lah yang menjadi "korban". Ia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu sangat erat, awalnya Jimin bingung dengan sikap Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menggengam tangannya yang sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya, namun dibalik kebingungannya tersebut, senyum manis merekah dari bibir ranumnya. Ia mengerti, jika Yoongi tidak mau kehilangan dirinya.

"Hyung, Hyung." Jimin penepuk pundak Yoongi pelan, dan Yoongi menoleh. "pintu masuknya sebelah sini, itu toilet." Lanjutnya dengan wajah _speechless_. Yoongi melihat arah tangan Jimin yang menuju ke pintu masuk, "Oh, maaf ku kira itu pintu masuknya.. hehe" jawabnya tanpa dosa. Jimin memutar matanya malas sambil berbisik, "Dasar mesum!" tepat di telinga Yoongi sambil mencibir.

Suasana di dalam museum itu ramai namun tidak padat, banyak karya-karya berupa lukisan maupun patung di pamerkan dengan rapi. Yoongi sungguh terkesan waktu pertama kali melihat bangunan ini, sungguh artistik walaupun dibangun pada jaman dimana orang tuanya pun belum dilahirkan namun sisi arsitekturnya di bangun dengan gaya yang tak hilang di telan zaman. "Jim, itu apa?" tanya Yoongi ketika melihat sebuah patung wanita tanpa kepala namun bersayap, tubuhnya hanya diselimuti kain tipis dan buah dadanya jelas terlihat.

Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi, "Kau mendekat saja, biasanya ada keterangannya kok di bawah karya yang di pajang." Ucapnya santai sambil melihat-lihat karya yang lain. "Hyung, aku mau ke lantai atas, kamu mau ikut atau mau tetap disini?" tanya Jimin.

Alis Yoongi bertaut, "Diatas? Memang ada apa di atas?"

"Lukisan, aku mau melihat-lihat lukisan. Kau mau?" tawar Jimin.

Lelaki itu berpikir sejenak sebelum mengucapkan, "Baiklah. Aku ikut. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hilang dari pandanganku. Hehe." Gombalnya.

"Berhentilah menganggapku seolah anak kecil yang manja. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Sekertaris Kim. Usiaku sudah 23 tahun." Jawab Jimin pura-pura marah.

"Hehe, iya sayang.. kau memang bukan anak kecil, tapi kau bisa menghasilkan anak kecil yang lucu-lucu cantik dan tampan dari benihku." Goda Yoongi ‒lagi‒.

Wajah Jimin seketika berubwah warna menjadi merah padam, matanya yang berkilat sok marah kini terlihat seperti kucing kecil yang menggemaskan. "Berhenti menggodaku, Min Yoongi."

"Tidak akan, Park Jimin." Jawabnya mantap di akhiri dengan tawa mengejek khas Yoongi.

"Di atas tempatnya sedikit lebih tenang dibandingkan di bawah, karena memang di atas berdekatan dengan kantor sang kurator." Jelas Jimin sambil terus berjalan menaiki setiap anak tangga yang mengantarkan mereka ke lantai dua. Yoongi mengangguk meng-iya-kan.  
"Nah.. ini dia tempatnya." Jimin berseru pelan. "Ayo masuk, dan ingat jangan berisik." Pesannya.

Mata Yoongi menyisir ruangan di lantai dua ini penuh dengan kekaguman dan pertanyaan yang terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya. Mungkin karena ini adalah kali pertamanya ia memasuki bangunan tua dan menjadi salah satu ikonik negara yang baru pertama kali juga ia jejakkan kakinya disini. "Jim. Aku.. merasakan hawa yang tidak enak ketika memasuki ruangan ini, apakah kau juga merasakannya?"

Jimin menoleh, "Eoh, kau merasakan apa? Aku tidak merasakan apapun." Jawabnya santai.

Dan tiba-tiba.. suasana menjadi hening.

"Jimin, kita keluar saja yuk.. makin kedalam suasananya makin tidak enak." Yoongi mengajak Jimin dengan nada penuh pengharapan.

"Kau kenapa sih Sekertaris Min? Kemarin tengan malam berjalan di tengah makam yang jauh lebih manyeramkan kau santai saja, sekarang hanya sebuah museum saja kau merasa takut? Aneh sekali." Jimin yang merasa kesal mau tidak mau menghentikan kegiatan melihat-lihat lukisan dan melirik tajam ke arah Yoongi.

"Entahlah, ayo lebih baik keluar saja." Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin dan berjalan dengan tergesa keluar dari museum tersebut, tak lupa mengambil barang-barang yang mereka titipkan tadi di tempat penitipan barang. Ketika mereka baru saja beberapa langkah keluar menjauh dari museum, suara tembakan terdengar beberapa kali disertai menghamburnya pengunjung untuk keluar dari museum dengan wajah panik serta ketakutan. Tak terkecuali Jimin, lelaki itu bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar suara tembakan yang jauhnya hanya beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan wajahnya sedikit memucat, Yoongi yang menyadari akan hal itu langsung memeluk tubuh lelakinya dan memberikan usapan-usapan halus di punggung supaya kekasihnya merasa sedikit tenang. "Tutup matamu, jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku akan membiarkanmu menangis kali ini." Ucapnya sambil terus mengelus punggung Jimin.

"Sekertaris Min.." panggil Jimin pelan. "Aku.. ingin pulang." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tunjukkan jalannya menuju rumahmu." Jawab Yoongi kemudian.

.

.

.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah dengan gerbang berwarna hitam setinggi 3 meter. Itu rumah orang tua Jimin. Nuansa khas eropa sangat kental menghiasi rumah yang sudah di tempati kurang lebih 30 tahun tersebut.

Jimin mendekat ke salah satu tembok dengan layar led sebesar 8 inci dan menekan tombol berwarna biru.

"Bonsoir. La résidence de Monsieur Park ici. Que puis-je faire pour vous? (Selamat malam, kediaman Bapak Park Di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?)" ucap seorang wanita di balik speaker. Belum sempat Jimin menjawab, tiba-tiba suara si wanita berseru senang. "Ah! Tuan muda, anda datang. Maafkan saya." Dan bunyi gerbang terbuka itu menandakan Jimin dipersilakan masuk.

"Jayeong-ah" Jimin langsung memeluk pengasuh rumah kesayangannya itu, walaupun baru beberapa tahun bekerja untuk keluarganya, namun ayah Jimin sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri. Bahkan ayah Jimin berbaik hati membiayakan sekolah Jaeyong agar wanita yang baru lulus sekolah menengah atas itu pintar dan bisa mencri pekerjaan yang lebih baik, daripada sekedar asisten rumah tangga. "Aigoo, lihat dirimu. Kau sudah menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya!" Canda Jimin mencairkan suasana.

Jaeyong tersenyum mendengar penuturan nona mudanya itu. "Tuan bisa saja." Jawab Jaeyong malu-malu.

"Aish, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Tuan muda, panggil aku oppa. Arraseo?" perintah Jimin mantap, sedangkan Jaeyong hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "ngomong-ngomong, Appa dan Eomma apa ada di rumah?" tanyanya kemudian setelah masuk kedalam rumah dan duduk di sofa berwarna merah di ruang tengah.

"Tidak ada, tu- eh maksud saya oppa. Tuan dan Nyonya ke Inggris, saya juga kurang tahu dalam rangka apa." Jawab Jayeong sambil menyodorkan dua gelas air minum di meja.

"Jadi hanya kau sendiri dan Oh Ahjussi?"

"Tidak oppa, ada nona Myungeun di kamarnya. Beliau baru saja datang tadi pagi. Mungkin masih beristirahat di kamarnya. Saya permisi oppa."

"Oh.. tunggu! Park Myungeun disini?" tanya Jimin dengan nada yang lebih seperti orang berseru tidak percaya.

Langkah kaki Jimin menaiki tangga rumahnya dalam waktu 15 detik untuk sampai kamar adik tersayangnya itu dengan terengah-engah. Sesampainya ia langsung mengetok pintu berwarna putih itu dengan brutal. "Ya! Park Myungeun! Buka pintunya palli!" seru Jimin.

Hampir saja Jimin mendobrak pintu kamar adiknya jika saja sang pemilik kamar tidak membukanya juga. Myungeun dengan celana hot pants dan kaos putih yang sangat pas ditubuhnya menjadi pemandangan pertama Jimin melihat adiknya. "Tidakkah kau di ajarkan sopan santun oleh eomma dan Appa, Jimin-ah?" tanya Myungeun kesal. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jimin langsung memeluk adiknya itu dengan erat. "Ya.. Park Jimin. Kau kenapa?" nada bicara Myungeun merendah.

Masih sambil memeluk sang adik, Jimin mengatakan "Bogoshipo, Myungeun-ah." Myungeun bingung, mendapat pelukan secara tiba-tiba oleh kakaknya dan juga ucapan jikalau kakak kembarnya itu merindukannya. Padahal baru dua hari mereka berpisah.

"Jimin, kau tidak terbentur menara Eiffel kan hari ini? Dan tadi ku dengar dari Jaeyeong ada penembakan di Louvre, kau tidak tertembak kan?" Tanya Myungeun asal. Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban yang dinginkan, malah sebuah dorongan manis di keningnya dan sedikit cibiran dari sang kakaklah yang di dapat.

"Kau berharap aku mati? Cepat ganti baju, di bawah ada Yoongi hyung." Jimin memberi tahu.

"Siapa? Sekertaris Min? Aku.. tidak salah dengar kan, Jim?" Myungeun memasukan jari kelingking ke kuping dan menggoyangkannya. "Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini? Apa jangan-jangan... ya Tuhan." Myungeun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya ketika Jimin mengangguk dan mengerti apa yang ia maksud. "Lalu kau membiarkannya begitu saja? Bukankah dia satu-satunya orang yang kau hindari dan kau larang habis-habisan untuk mendatangi makan Yoojinie? Kau gila Jim!"

"Sudah delapan tahun berlalu, Myungeun-ah. Dia ayahnya, dia juga berhak tau kenyataannya bukan? Sudah sana cepat ganti bajumu, dan temani Yoongi mengobrol di bawah. Aku mau mandi." Ucap Jimin sambil sedikit mengusir adiknya ke dalam kamar.

Sementara itu, di lantai bawah Yoongi melihat sekeliling ruangan yang penuh dengan foto-foto keluarga kecil Park. Ada foto bayi Jimin dan Myungeun serta si bungsu Myungjin. Ada juga foto Jimin dan Myungeun saat masuk play group pertama kali dengan kemeja putih dan celana kotak-kotak seatas lutut, semua foto yang terpajang di ruangan itu membuat Yoongi tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Dan ketika sebuah pigura besar yang menjadi titik poin utama ruangan itu menarik perhatian Yoongi, seketika senyumnya menipis. Yang ia lihat hanya potret tubuh minimalis Jimin di belakang Mr. Park. Lelaki itu tersenyum polos dan sangat terlihat bahagia. Tiba-tiba terbesit bagaimana keadaan Jimin ketika ia tinggal ke Jepang dalam kondisi berbadan dua, ia merasa telah menodai senyum polos lelaki itu dan membuat masa depannya sungguh suram.

"Yoongi Oppa?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi. Lelaki itu menoleh dan mendapati Myungeun dengan pakaian santai khas rumah dan celana jeans selutut kesukaannya. "Jimin sedang mandi, kau bisa menunggunya sebentar." Lanjutnya sambil duduk di sofa. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan ikut duduk di sofa yang sama. "Apa kabarmu oppa? Lama tidak berjumpa. Kau terlihat semakin mapan." Tanya Myungeun membuka percakapan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Myungeun-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau juga terlihat semakin cantik." Balas Yoongi.

Myungeun tersenyum. "Aku memang cantik, tapi aku selalu kalah oleh kakakku sendiri dalam menaklukan hatimu oppa." Ujar Myungeun bercanda. "Oh iya oppa apa kau tahu kalau Namjoon oppa dan Jimin sudah bertunangan?"

Yoongi menoleh dengan kening berkerut heran sekaligus terkejut. Bukankah baru saja dia dan Jimin meresmikan hubungannya kembali? Namun kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba Myungeun mengatakan jika Namjoon dan Jimin sudah bertunangan? Yoongi merasa pening di kepalanya. "Apa? Bertunangan?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Myungeun mengangguk enteng. "Iya, sehari setelah mereka pulang dari Thailand mereka berdua langsung meresmikannya. Apa mungkin, oppa tidak tahu?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng sambil memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing. Ia butuh penjelasan, ia merasa dibohongi sekaligus di khianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya ia mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Inikah balasan atas apa yang ia perbuat dulu?

.

.

.

To be Continue ep 7

ga bisa banyak omong nih, dalam keadaan terdesak, huhuu buat meganehood makasih thayank, kamu sampe komen 2x di episode 5 XD

buat MeanieSeries1706 selamat datang hahaha ga papa koookk saya mah santai orangnyaa.. silakan cek cerita cerita retjeh saya lainnya XD

thalkm : ini sudah tak update ya thayank~ :*

Senashin0817 : BHAQ misuh misuh XD ojooo ndak mandek ide nanti akunyaa XD

Julia Kie : SURPRISE! *tiup terompet* XD


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh iya oppa apa kau tahu kalau Namjoon oppa dan Jiminie sudah bertunangan?"

Yoongi menoleh dengan kening berkerut heran sekaligus terkejut. Bukankah baru saja dia dan Jimin meresmikan hubungannya kembali? Namun kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba Myungeun mengatakan jika Namjoon dan Jimin sudah bertunangan? Yoongi merasa pening di kepalanya. "Apa? Bertunangan?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Myungeun mengangguk enteng. "Iya, sehari setelah mereka pulang dari Thailand mereka berdua langsung meresmikannya. Apa mungkin, oppa tidak tahu?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng sambil memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing. Ia butuh penjelasan, ia merasa dibohongi sekaligus di khianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya ia mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Inikah balasan atas apa yang ia perbuat dulu? "Kau .. bercanda kan, Park Myungeun?" Yoongi tersenyum memaksakan.

"Aku mengatakan hal ini karena aku sudah menganggap kau seperti kakak kandungku sendiri, oppa. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka nantinya." Myungeun berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau mau minum sesuatu? Akan ku ambilkan, atau kau mau wine?" tawarnya kemudian.

"Tidak, aku mau air putih saja cukup." Jawab Yoongi singkat. Kepalanya masih terlalu pusing memikirkan pernyataan Myungeun yang mendadak serta membuat sedikit nyeri di ulu hatinya. Ia masih saja memejamkan matanya ketika dirasa ada seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya seorang lelaki. Itu suara Jimin, Yoongi sangat hapal dengan suara kekasih hatinya tersebut. Tunggu, kekasih? Apa masih bisa dibilang seperti itu setelah pernyataan Myungeun yang membuat hati seorang Min Yoongi menjadi sesakit ni?

"Tidak." Jawab Yoongi singkat.

Kening Jimin berkerut heran. Dulu ketika mereka masih pacaran semasa SMA, sikap Yoongi yang seperti ini yang membuat Jimin khawatir. Lelaki itu yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada lelaki di hadapannya tersebut. "Jangan berbohong kepadaku Sekertaris Min." Ucap Jimin sembari mencoba menyentuh kening lelaki yang usianya terpaut dua tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut.

Yoongi tidak menolak, tapi juga tidak merespon. Dia hanya membuka matanya dan menyingkirkan telapak tangan Jimin perlahan dari keningnya. "Aku mau kembali ke hotel." Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan membenarkan kemejanya.

"Kau baru saja datang, apa tidak sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu? Mumpung ada Myungeun, ayo kita makan malam bersama." Ajak Jimin berusaha menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa makan sendiri di hotel nanti. Aku pulang, sekertaris Park." Pamit Yoongi datar tanpa melirik Jimin sedikitpun.

Baru saja Yoongi hendak membuka pintu, suara Jimin menginterupsinya. "Hyung, kau yakin bisa ke hotel sendiri?" tanya Jimin.

Sial. Yoongi lupa kalau ini di Perancis, bukan di Korea. Jelas saja Yoongi tidak tahu jalan yang mana yang harus dia lewati untuk sampai ke hotel tempatnya menginap. "Tunggulah sebentar, kalau kau ingin kembali ke hotel aku akan mengantarmu. Aku akan mengambil coat di kamarku." Ucap Jimin sebelum naik mengambil coatnya di kamarnya di lantai dua.

Yoongi menghela napasnya kasar. Kenapa dia harus mengalami sakit hati seperti ini di kala ia baru saja senang dengan kenyataan jika Jimin masih mencintainya. Apakah Tuhan sedang mengujinya saat ini? "Maafkan aku, Tuhan" gumamnya kecil sambil menyandarkan keningnya ke daun pintu.

"Oppa, Kau mau kemana?" Yoongi menoleh ketika mendapati Myungeun membawa segelas air putih untuknya. "Ini sudah ku ambilkan air putih, minumlah dulu." Tawarnya sambil menyodorkan gelas ke hadapan Yoongi. Yoongi menerima uluran gelas tersebut tidak semangat. Ia meneguk air di dalam gelas itu sampai habis dalam waktu 1 detik. "Wow, _one shoot_. Daebak!" seru Myungeun terkesima.

"Hyung, kau sudah.. eoh, Myungeun-ah. Kalian berdua kenapa berdiri di depan pintu?" tanya Jimin sekembalinya dari mengambil coat di kamarnya. Myungeun hanya tersenyum tipis sedangkan Yoongi hanya memalingkan wajahnya sebagai jawaban. "Myungeun-ah, aku keluar dulu mengantar Yoongi ke hotel, kau jaga rumah dan oh iya, ajak Jaeyong makan malam di luar saja jika kau malas memasak. _Arraseo_?" pesan Jimin. Myungeun hanya mengiyakan apa kata kakaknya tersebut. "Aku pergi dulu Myungeun-ah. Ayo hyung."

Yoongi berjalan mendahului Jimin. "Ya. Min Yoongi." Panggil Jimin ketika lelaki itu berjalan tanpa memperhatikan dirinya di belakang. "Kau bilang padaku jika kau berjalan berdua perhatikan juga orang yang berjalan bersamamu. Kenapa sekarang kau malah berjalan seolah aku tidak ada?" seru Jimin sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Yoongi menoleh dan menatap Jimin datar. "Apa?" lanjut lelaki itu sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya. Yoongi hampir tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jimin yang menggemaskan itu namun ucapan Myungeun tadi masih terniang di kepalanya dan membuat senyuman itu memudar. "Kalau kau sudah tau jalan ke hotel kenapa aku harus mengantarmu?" Jimin berjalan pelan mendekati Yoongi. "dan juga.. kenapa kau terlihat berbeda? Kau ada masalah?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan punggung tanganya ke kening lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku lelah dan ingin cepat istirahat." Jawab Yoongi singkat.

Jimin mencoba memperhatikan dan menatap dalam mata kekasihnya tersebut. "Hanya itu? Kau yakin tidak ada yang lain?" Yoongi menggeleng dan semakin membuat Jimin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya. "Ya Min Yoongi, jangan berbohong." Jimin terus mendesak agar lelaki di hadapannya mau berbicara.

"Mungkin besok aku akan mempercepat kepulanganku ke Korea. Ku rasa liburanku sudah cukup. Aku harus membantu Seokjin Hyung." Jawab Yoongi seadanya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang tengah mematung heran.

Jimin merasa tidak puas atas jawaban Yoongi itupun nekat mengikutinya hingga sampai ke hotel, "Cih, modus sekali dia pura-pura tidak tahu jalan toh nyatanya bisa juga sampai hotel ini." Jimin mencibir. Lelaki itupun terus mengikuti Yoongi hingga lelaki itu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup rapat pintu hotelnya. Jimin penasaran dengan Yoongi hari ini, tadi siang dia terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan sering sekali mengeluarkan rayuan-rayuan yang sukses membuat dirinya tersipu malu. Namun setelah pamitan dari rumahnya tadi.. sepertinya ada yang salah.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar hotel yang Yoongi tempati, namun untuk beberapa saat ia tak mendapatkan jawaban hingga ponselnya berdering dan menampakan nama Yoongi di layarnya.

" _Yob-"_

 _"_ _Pulanglah. Jangan menunggu di depan pintu, aku tidak akan membukanya."_ Dan secara tiba-tiba sambungan itupun putus tanpa memberi Jimin kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Lelaki itu terkejut ."Ish, dasar makhluk aneh." Cibir Jimin. Ia terus mengetuk pintu tersebut hingga membuat sang pemilik kamar kesal dan akhirnya terpaksa membuka walaupun dengan wajah yang sangat masam. Tanpa permisi, Yoongi menarik Jimin masuk kedalam kamar hotelnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Wajahnya datar, tatap matanya memancarkan amarah dan kekecewaan, _gesture_ tubuhnya menandakan ia menahan kegelisahan. " _Hyu- hyung_? _Are you okay?_ " Tanya Jimin takut-takut.

Yoongi hanya menghela napas pendek. Ketara sekali jika menahan sesuatu. Jimin yang tidak mengerti situasinya hanya menatap lelaki di hadapannya bingung, " _Hyung.._ " cicitnya pelan.

"Apa kau mau melakukan sex denganku?"

Jimin terkejut, matanya melebar. Nada dingin seorang Min Yoongi dan aura yang menguar membuatnya takut. Tanpa sadar, ia hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan datar seorang Min Yoongi. Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah jika Yoongi _bermain_ kasar atas tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Paginya, Jimin bangun terlebih dahulu. Wajah damai seorang Min Yoongi adalah favoritnya, ia tersenyum setelah menyadari jika semalam ketakutannya tidak terbukti. Sebeum menjawab _iya_ , berbagai kekhawatiran berkecambuk di benaknya. Ia takut Yoongi akan bermain _kasar_ , namun kenyataanya, Yoongi bermain dengan sangat lembut. Sampai-sampai Jimin merasa ini adalah _the best sex ever_. Yoongi juga sering membisikkan kata-kata 'manis' pada Jimin. Malam itu, Yoongi benar-benar memperlakukan Jimin bagai porselen antik yang mudah pecah. Sangat lembut.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, _hyung_. Bukalah matamu." Ucap Jimin sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut Yoongi yang menutupi matanya.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum, namun enggan membuka matanya dan beralih memeluk erat Jimin. "5 menit lagi ya sayang." Ucapnya bernegosiasi. "oh, Jim, ada satu hal yang aku ingin utarakan."

"Eung? Apa itu?"

" _Stretch mark_ mu, sungguh seksi dan menggemaskan."

Wajah Jimin merona, jika selama ini _stretch mark_ menjadi momok menyeramkan untuk kaum wanita karena mengurangi kadar keseksian seseorang, kali ini Yoongi malah berujar jika _stretch mark_ nya justru terlihat seksi. "Mananya yang seksi _hyung_? Aku sudah pernah hamil dan keguguran. Menghilangkannya sangat sulit."

"Jangan. Biarkan tubuhmu seperti itu. Biarkan _stretch mark_ itu tetap ada." Ucap Yoongi sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mata.

" _Hyung._ " Panggil Jimin lembut. Hanya gumaman atas jawabannya dari Yoongi. "Kenapa?"

Yoongi mencoba membuka matanya yang sedikit sayu, memandangi lelaki yang sama-sama bertelanjang dada di hadapannya dengan intens. "Sebenarnya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Direktur Kim?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

Jimin hanya tersenyum. "Aku dan Namjoon _hyung_ hanya sebatas sekertaris, direktur dan sahabat. Tidak lebih."

"Lalu yang kau bilang kemarin mengenai lamaran? Dan yang Myungeun bilang kau sudah bertunangan dengan Kim Namjoon setelah pulang dari Thailand?"

"Oh, itu.. iya memang dia melamarku. Tapi hanya bercanda, aku tau Namjoon _hyung_ sudah punya tambatan hati. Dan kekasihnya itu adalah direktur utama-mu. Kim Seokjin _hyung-nim_. Dan jangan dengarkan kembaran alienku itu, dia suka sekali menggodamu. Melihatmu tersiksa adalah kesenangan baginya." Alis Yoongi berautan miris. Pasti kembarannya Jimin seorang maso yang menginginkan dirinya mati karena telah beruat jahat kepada kembarannya.

Tiba-tba ponsel Jimin berdering. Impuls Jimin menoleh kearah nakas dan melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya. Kim Namjoon. Nama yang tertera jelas di layar ponselnya itu membuat mau tak mau harus Jimin angkat. "Halo." Jawab Jimin.

" _Chim, apa kau sibuk?"_ Tanya Namjoon langsung pada intinya.

Jimin melirik Yoongi yang tengah menatapnya intens dengan kepala yang di senderkan pada telapak tangannya. "Kau tau ini jam berapa _hyung_? Ini masih pagi di Perancis. Ada apa kau menelponku pagi sekali. Disana pasti tengah malam buta."

Terdengar suara Namjoon yang sedang mengumpat. " _Ah, aku lupa kau sedang di Perancis."_

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Tengah malam buta seorang Kim Namjoon menelponnya itu hal yang aneh, biasanya sang direktur akan mengirimkan pesan sebelum menelpon untuk memastikan Jimin sudah terlelap atau belum, tapi ini sama sekali tidak ada pesan. " _Hyung,_ katakan ada apa?"

Namjoon terlihat ragu, walaupun pada akhirnya ia mengatakannya juga dengan lemas. " _Seokjin sedang hamil, dan tiba-tiba dia tebangun dan ingin mencubit pipimu."_

Sambungan yang sedari tadi dalam mode pengeras suara oleh Jimin membuat dua pasang mata melotot tidak percaya secara bersamaan. "A- Apa?" ucap Yoongi dan Jimin terkejut.

* * *

Setelah berdebat kecil, dan juga menerima Taehyung sebagai kekasihnya, Jungkook pasrah ketika lelaki dengan suara berat itu memintanya untuk pindah dari apartemen sangat sederhana miliknya ke apartemen milik kekasihnya. Padahal Jungkook tidak ingin terlihat sebagai lelaki _carrier_ lemah dan bisa bertanggung jawab dengan dirinya sendiri.

Yang Jungkook dengar, apartemen Taehyung itu sepertinya bukan apartemen yang lebih layak dari apartemen sederhana miliknya. Karena setiap Jungkook menanyakan perihal tempat tinggal kekasihnya itu, Taehyung selalu menjawab 'tidak ada' atau 'tidak punya'. Jadi Jungkook bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau keluarga Taehyung bukan keluarga dengan ekonomi yang baik dan ia mempersiapkan diri untuk berjuang bersama Taehyung jika benar-benar berkomitmen untuk ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

.

Semua barang-barang Jungkook telah di angkut ke alamat yang bahkan Jungkook tidak mengetahuinya, ia hanya melihat Taehyung sedang berbicara kepada supir mobil pindahan dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang –mungkin- berisikan alamat apartemennya. Jungkook menatap kosong apartemen sederhananya yang telah kosong, hanya sofa tua dengan warna merah luntur dan meja serta rak-rak besar yang di tinggal. Lamunan tetang dirinya yang berjuang untuk bisa tinggal di apartemen ini dengan biayanya sendiri buyar oleh sebuah lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggulnya.

"Sudah melamunnya?" Tanya Taehyung. "Ayo ke _tempat_ ku, dan cepat isirahat. Aku sangat lelah." Lanjutnya sambil menguap lebar. Pekerjaan mereka sebagai penjaga _café_ shift malam memang sedikit banyak menguras tenaga. Karena siangnya mereka tetap melakukan kewajiban seperti anak kuliahan pada umumnya. Masuk kelas dan mendengarkan dongeng dosen.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Duluanlah _hyung_ , lima menit lagi aku akan keluar menyusulmu."

"Lima menit, tidak kurang tidak lebih." Titah Taehyung, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

.

.

"Kau kan masih memiliki hak tinggal di apartemen itu Kook, kau sudah membayanya untuk satu tahun kan? Jadi jika sewaktu-waktu kau rindu sofa merah itu kau bisa menginap disitu. Yaa itupun jika kau mau."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Ya, nanti jika memang di perlukan."

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun di sebuah ranjang berselimut kain satin emas yang sangat lembut dan empuk. Ia tertidur di bis dan kebiasaan buruknya adalah sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan jika sudah dalam tidur yang benar-benar pulas. Matanya berpendar keseluruh ruangan. Kamar ini sungguh luas bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan luas apartemennya, mungkin kamar ini lebih luas. Kamarnya sunguh rapi perpaduan warna biru dan putih yang hangat.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Jungkook turun dari ranjang dan membuka satu-satunya pintu yang terlihat olehnya.

Ia menahan napas ketika melihat situasi di luar kamar yang baru saja di tinggalkan. 'ini bukan apartemen.. ini bukan apartemen.." batin Jungkook gelisah sambil memejamkan mata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dan ketika seseorang memakai kaos putih serta celana pendek ala rumahan menampakan diri dan memanggilnya, barulah Jungkook membuka matanya.

"Oh, Jungkook. Kau sudah bangun? Ayo makan dulu, kau tidur pulas sekali dan susah dibangunkan. Ini sudah jam 9 malam, jam 10 nanti kita harus bekerja kan?"

Jungkook menghela napas panjang dan kasar. "Hyung.. siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan.." Jungkook menunjuk langit-langit. " _This is f**king an super expensive penthouse. Not an apartement."_ Ucapnya hampir menangis.

Wajah ceria Taehyung mendadak serius. " _I'll tell you later babe. Shall we eat now?"_

.

.

.

See you ep 8! ^^

duh saya ngerasa episode ini gak maksimal banget, saya minta maaf sebelumnya yah :(

gatau saya mulai bingung sebenarnya ini ceritanya mau dibuat ending kaya gimana.. pengennya sih angst. ehe XD *Dibakar massa*

dan episode 8 kayanya bakalan agak lebih lama updatenya, saya mau mengembalikan semangat IDIOT nya dulu XD

 **MeanieSeries1706** ****: yoongi punya jimin, jangan di ganggu gugat atau chimol bantetnya nyerang kamu.. jimin galak loh :(  
 **meganehood** : wakakakaa jangan cepet cepet updatenya, biar pada kangen XD *digaploks* udah di jawab kenapa myungeun begitu kan? namanya juga alien XD 11 12 sm Taetae. XD  
 **thalkm** : ini sudah di lanjuut.. somethings worngnya sudah kejawab yaa XD  
 **ChiminsCake** : enggak enggak,,udah kejawab kok disini XD


End file.
